Harry Potter and the Dance with Destiny
by DarknessRising69
Summary: Harry had a completly different life than expected and when it all seems to fall apart he gets sent on a quest to help shape his destiny and that of his soul mate. Harry/Nico Robin, Harry/Harem (No Male Slash in main characters). I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series or the world of One Piece. First Fanfic, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 How it all Ends

**AN: **Ok, so this is my first time actually writing a Fanfiction and over the next couple of days I'll be throwing up a chapter for a couple of the stories that have been bouncing around in my head for a while. Whether I continue writing out that particular plotline depends solely on how many people review asking me too.

Warning: This story contains content not suitable for children or those that don't wish to see the darker side of life.

Chapter 1

How It all Ends

He stood there just staring into the blank abyss that consumes all and spares none. It's hollow and empty and has known more people than is currently in this whole world and yet has been a close companion for many years. The man was of course staring at death… Or at least what was known as death, as he was currently standing in the Department of Mysteries in the room known as the Death Room.

The man in question stood there contemplating everything that had happened to him in his life.

# # # # #

He was 5yrs old and he had just been thrown back into his cupboard after his uncle was finished "disciplining" him for burning supper. He couldn't understand why his family hated him so much, always calling him a freak. All he wanted was to just be accepted for who he was and to be loved. As he sat there in the dark he cried himself to sleep while his ribs slowly started mending, knowing that they'd be fine in the morning just like the last couple of times. It was almost like magic…

# # # # #

He was 9yrs and his cousin's gang had been chasing him for 3 blocks now, and they were slowly gaining on him, if something didn't happen quick he would get beaten up for the second time today, and the bruises were still hurting from earlier. All of a sudden he turned the corner… and ran right into two of Dudley's gang, they must have been sent down a different route in order to head him off. The each grabbed an arm and dragged him over to the side of a house, protected from the road by a group of bushes. They called the rest of the gang over and they gathered around while they waited for Dudley to make his appearance so that he could start what they all knew would follow. Dudley came a minute later waddling as fast he could, huffing and puffing from the exertion he'd been put through.

"So 'huff' you 'huff' thought 'huff' you could get a way 'huff' did you?" Dudley asked

"C'mon Dud I didn't do anything just let me go" Harry replied

"Not likely" Dudley smiled, and then he threw the first punch straight into his gut.

After that the rest of the gang jumped in and started throwing punches on him at wherever they could reach. Harry all of sudden felt something well up inside of him and he released it with a roar all the while thinking he just wanted them as far away from him as possible, and then they were. As he released the energy all the kids were knocked back and out.

Harry just stood there for a couple of seconds in shock at what had happened and then he did the smart thing and got out of there. All the way home thinking about what had just happened and how to make sure he could use it again to protect himself.

# # # # #

He was 11 and he had just gotten his letter admitting him into Hogwarts. After the initial event when he was 9 he had slowly learned how to gain control over his power and had used them to keep his family in check and make sure that he wasn't hurt anymore. He had gotten all the information his aunt had on his parents and was told about his heritage in exchange for unsticking them from the wall. Since then he had experimented with his power and had been able to accomplish a couple of skills that helped keep the Dursley's in check such as; telekinesis, electro kinesis, and teleportation. His skill level in his powers were ruff and hard to control, and his teleportation didn't always put him where he wanted to go but he was improving and it was enough to make the Dursley's leave him alone.

Now he was taking the letter to his aunt and uncle to make sure that they would get him to where he needed to go so that he could finally return to the world his parents belonged to. He was going to do his utmost to be the best wizard out there so that he could make his parents proud.

# # # # #

Over the next few years he attended Hogwarts and slowly acclimatized himself to the fame he now had for something he couldn't even remember. He used the money his parents left for him to purchase a lot of different books so that he could get a jump start on his education. He was sorted into Ravenclaw but had friends in each house. He had befriended Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin, and then there was his best friend Alex Stanton in Ravenclaw. They made a study table for those that were willing to look outside of their own house for friendship and the group flourished. They also worked on teaching each other about their culture so that Harry knew more about the wizarding world and his pureblood friends understood the muggles a little better. Over the next few years Harry was able to retain his spot at the top of his class while still trying to perfect his skills that he learned before Hogwarts that he kept to himself.

During his third year in school, an uproar was started because of a prisoner escaped from Azkaban and he was told that the man was going to hunt him down. Naturally being afraid and wanting more information, Harry and company started looking into the situation and noticed that there had never been a trial for one Sirius Black. Knowing this and the knowledge that if something wasn't done there was the possibility that Sirius would have his soul sucked upon recapture they got in contact with a legal firm and pushed for a less severe means of bringing him to justice with a newspaper informing them that he was now only wanted for questioning. Needless to say he turned himself over immediately and the next day a group of Aurors came in and took the rude jealous little snot known as Ron Weasley's pet rat away, and Harry was informed that he would be moving in with his Godfather after he was done with his month long treatment in St. Mungos Hospital to help him get over his stay in Azkaban.

Over the next year his Godfather instructed him and his friends how to become Animagous via a two way mirror he had given Harry so that he could try and make up for lost time. When they finally completed the transformation Neville was a brown bear, Susan was a honey badger, Blaise was an Aesculpian snake, Alex was a raven, and Harry became a Lynx.

Towards the end of his 6th year the families that had followed under Voldemort had banded together again and had started an all-out civil war. The school governors closed the school so as not to pit the children against one another for having families on the opposite sides of the war. Harry being a celebrity from the first war was one of the first people targeted, but was able to slip away from the first few attempts. He and his Godfather joined the war on the side of the so called "light" because they knew that they were too high profile to stand neutral and Sirius was itching to get back at some of his old enemies. Slowly as the war progressed with both sides taking heavy losses, one by one each of Harry's classmates were struck down while he kept fighting hoping to bring an end to the war. It looked very bleak…

# # # # #

And now he returned to the present, he was 21 and the war had finally ended with more than 2/3 of the population that was left from the previous wars having been decimated. The 1/3 that was left didn't know what to do, the temporary ministry that had been instated was ineffectual and no real idea where to start. He had been a "champion" of the war as he quickly moved up rank as he took out more and more of the enemy; his secret abilities were quickly utilized and took many by surprise. Unfortunately this came with the high price of everyone that he had been close to had eventually been taken away from him, even his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass who had been a part of the neutral party. They had been seeing each other for about 3 months before there was a raid on her house by the dark forces and had been burned alive as they torched the place while making it impossible to leave.

And so once again he was alone in this wide world and had no need to continue. He was waiting for death's release but couldn't quite bring himself to do it, his stubborn need to be the best not allowing him even now to succumb to what he truly wanted, that is until he had heard about the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries with the door directly to death. He had donated all of his belongings to help reestablish the world and had even given them his wand as a parting gift, of course they didn't know this yet but they would when the found his goody bag he had left for the Minister of Magic.

So with one last breath he closed his eyes and walked through.

# # # # #

(haha just kidding no cliff hanger)

He opened his eyes and looked around, the room he was in now was all white but there were doors everywhere.

"Where am I?" Harry wondered as he looked around noting that all of the doors seemed to have some weird symbol that he could not make heads or tails out of. "I thought I was free."

"You have been judged," said a voice that seemed to be emanating from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "and death is not ready to except you into her embrace just yet, but as you cannot return from whence you came you must choose a new world to call your home. You have faced much in your short term of existence and the powers that be have seen fit to let you make new friends in a new world."

"What if I don't want to start over what if I want it to end, to just be with those I love."

"Unfortunately your destiny is entwined with another. Your soul mate needs you and you her, this does not happen every day for there is very few in each generation and the two of you are meant to change the course of a world for the better. You must seek her out and help fulfill both of your destinies."

"How will I know where to look, which door do I choose, what is this destiny?" Harry cried out.

All of a sudden he felt himself being pulled towards one of the doors further down and as he reached it he heard the voice leave a parting remark. "You will know her when you see her and she will know you. Make your way to what is known as the Grandline and all will be made clear, let your magic guide you."

And with a huge flash of light Harry Potter's old life had come to an end. He opened his eyes to find himself lying in the sand in nothing but his khaki shorts, his shirt, and his sunglasses upon his head. The shirt read "If insanity is so bad and crazy, why am I the only sane one here". He smiled up at the sky, it was a brand new day, and he had someone he desperately wanted to meet.

**AN:** Ok so that's the first chapter, I promise there will be more dialogue and action in the chapters to come I just had to make sure that Harry got to the world of One Piece and that you had a rough estimate of how different Harry's personality was going to be. I decided to completely throw out the return of Voldemort and just focus on the whole blood purity issue, I figured his parents could have rigged it so that when they died they took the bastard with them rather than deal with the whole mess of troubles he created. The powers I gave Harry are going to be his ability in the One Piece world and those are the only ones he'll get. Think of his electro kinesis as the same as Enel's but without the ability to turn his body into lightning, everything else should be easy to figure out.

Heres a Poll for any that care:

Should choppers rumble ball give Harry's animagous form the ability to become half human half animal? Yes or No.

If yes then should it be a one-time thing or should he be required to do it every time he wants to change.


	2. Chapter 2 Exploration

**AN: **Thanks everyone that responded favorably to my request for feedback on whether or not I should continue on with the story. Updates will be sporadic at best, but I will try to at least throw something up at least once a week unless something comes up. Suggestions are welcome; I only have a rough outline so any input will be considered.

Ch. 2

Exploration

Harry took a look around and took stock of his surroundings to try and figure out where he was. He was standing on the shoreline of what he assumed must be a peninsula or an island because he could see where the beach curved back in on both sides about a mile in both directions. To the right the beach rose up and turned into cliffs. Behind him was a large forest that seemed to exude the same type of aura that he remembered the forbidden forest to have, it was large and foreboding, but what mattered most was that there were no definable trails which meant either this area was unexplored or that there wasn't any civilization on whatever landmass he had landed on.

'First things first,' Harry thought, 'I need to make sure that magic still works in this new world. Although in retrospect it was foolish to leave my wand with the ministry. I'll have to resort back to the stuff that I learned as a child and see if any of that still works.' With that Harry set about some of the exercises he had devised when he was younger to test the limit of his abilities.

He decided to start with the least strenuous of his abilities that also would have the lowest possibility of backfiring if they had some sort of volatile reaction. He searched around for a small rock to test his power with, and found one that looked about the same size as a galleon, and focused on it. It shot to his hand faster than he anticipated, so fast that he almost didn't catch it, and his eyebrows shot so high up they almost blew completely off his face.

'Wow,' Harry thought, 'never used to have this much power behind his telekinesis, I wonder if any of the other stuff is equally changed and then I'll see what my new limits are. Once I've got some control I'll see what I can find, can't go walking around without any way to defend myself.'

With this thought in mind Harry decided to try teleportation next. Wizards had called it apparition but he had never been able to make the transfer of words from when he was a child. As he focused on moving towards the cliffs something just as strange as when he used his telekinesis happened. The transition was smoother than ever, he felt more like he had just taken a step and was there. Unfortunately after doing so he started to feel the edges of fatigue.

'Shit that was tiring, though I did enjoy the smother transition. I'm going to have to work on that and see if I can increase my stamina so I can use it multiple times, as it stands now I'm not sure if I'd be able to do it more than 4 times in an hour. Well let's try the electro kinesis real quick and then see about exploring.'

He turned towards the cliff face that he was standing next to and focused on sending out a bolt of electricity with the thought of 'If my other abilities have been increased then surely this one will have improved too. Let's see if I can pretend to be like Zeus.' He smirked at this thought and threw the bolt of lightning that appeared in his hand at the cliff.

He immediately knew something was wrong, as he dropped to his knees and cried out in terrible pain as it felt like he was drained of all his energy and thrown under a bus that after running him over did a turn around and did it again just to make sure the message was sent clearly.

"Ok, not doing that again for a very long time." Harry gasped, from his fetal position that he had assumed while he allowed his body to calm down. After another 20 minutes he finally felt good enough to stand up and see what damage he had wrought upon the cliff side. What he saw brought a slight smile to his face.

Where the lightning had struck there was now what looked like the beginnings of a cave that he could possibly use as a base of operations if it was true that there was no intelligent life on this speck of land. He waited another hour to see if anyone would come to investigate the noise and to regain more of his strength. Once he had enough that he estimated he could teleport to the new cave he jumped over, and immediately regretted the decision. As soon as he was over there he dropped down to all fours completely exhausted. After a few moments he looked around the new cave and found an outcrop that would work as a bed and had enough covering that it would block the wind from freezing him in his sleep and crawled over too it. He then proceeded to pass out with the plan to start looking around in the forest once he had regained some of his strength.

# # # # #

Harry awoke, after passing out, to what he assumed must be the next day because the sun was shining directly into his cave and he was almost positive that it had been heading the other direction when he had finally gone into his temporary home and passed out. He stood up and slowly stretched himself loosening up his muscles from the uncomfortable rocks he had been sleeping on. With that done he turned his focus inward towards his core to check to see that everything was fine when he noticed that it had grown slightly, which was weird since after he had turned 17 his core had stopped growing. The change was not drastic and was hardly noticeable to anyone that was not intimately familiar with it but he could tell that there was a difference. This led him to the conclusion that this world must or something else must be allowing him to use his magic like a muscle and that the more he used it the more it might grow. Clearly not a whole lot and if he wanted drastic results it would take a lot of work but with the possibility there it made him smile with the knowledge that he could improve himself like he hadn't since Hogwarts.

Before he was about to leave Harry decided to focus on his electro kinesis again but this time toned it down into something that he had used to great efficiency during the war. During the war he had sometimes wrapped small amount of electricity around his hands whenever he got close enough to hit anyone. He had found that the amount of power he put into it would allow him to either stun the person like a muggle Taser or if he was in an extremely vengeful mood he could put enough oomph into it that it was the equivalent to an electric chair, and had fried a couple of wizards with this method.

With that thought in mind Harry focused on putting a small amount of power into his hands and was greeted by an instant response that his control over this particular skill had not vanished. Knowing that his ability to defend himself from whatever was lurking in the forest would at the very least allow him to escape he teleported back to the beach he had been at when he first arrived and made his way into the jungle.

# # # # #

Harry was completely and utterly lost, and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that he could just teleport back to the beach he would have started to get really nervous about his situation. He had come across a lot of what he use to classify as muggle animals only the problem with that was that the animals he remembered were nowhere as large as these animals seemed to be. He had found a lake about an hour back and had almost fainted when he saw an alligator that looked like it was easily 30ft long and weighed over 1000 pounds. He had teleported 2 times in any direction before he felt it safe to continue his journey. Seeing the other animals had reminded him of his own animagous ability which he checked briefly to make sure he was still capable of preforming the change, which he was, but seeing as he was still the same size as he was used to he felt it would be safer if he remained human so as to use magic to get away (he had yet to attempt using magic while changed after hearing a couple of horror stories of others who had tried that and ended up blown to tiny bits).

As he continued walking he came across a sight that made him pause, there before him stood what he could only classify as a dire wolf that looked like it had just finished giving birth to a newborn and was now trying to defend it's den alone against a trio of tiger like animals that also had rams horns coming out of their skulls. Harry's heart lurched at the sight not only because of the new mother's vulnerability, but also because the baby wolf looked almost exactly like Daphne's patronous. With that recognition a great need to protect the young cub rose in him and he started running towards the fight to help the she-wolf. By the time he reached her she had taken one of the tigers out but had received a large wound that was bleeding profusely due to her inattentiveness to the other two.

Harry quickly teleported right above the head of the tiger that was getting ready to pounce on the she-wolf and charged up his fist with what he estimated a death blow of electricity to be and punched the creature straight into the ground, using his own body weight to help add to the pressure of the punch. Unfortunately for Harry these tigers were a little more powerful than he had anticipated and he was smacked into the ground as the tiger swiped at his head, cutting Harry slightly as he was thrown away. He quickly got up and repeated his tactic but this time he charged it to double what he had used the last time and was rewarded by the smell of sizzling fur as the creature collapsed never to rise again. Looking over he noticed that the she-wolf was practically at death's door and that the last tiger was about to finish her off quicker than what would naturally happen. Harry dug deep and pulled up some of the last amounts of energy he had and preformed the same move which he had decided to call Thor's Hammer and killed the last tiger. Slowly getting up he noticed that the she-wolf while barely hanging too life was still trying to growl at him. Quickly thinking of how to communicate to the wolf, he used pure will to turn into a lynx so as to get at the very least, a basic understanding between the two.

_I won't harm_ Harry growled to the she-wolf who looked temporarily surprised at the change but was quickly refocused when she heard the mewling of her young pup.

She looked back up to Harry and stared straight into his eyes and growled _Take care of him_, and with that she drew her last breath and passed on to the next life. Harry slowly made it over to the young pup and curled up around it as it shivered in the breeze. _Where's momma_ he whined to which Harry could only respond _don't worry young one, I will look after you_, and he let the cub fall asleep. He waited a couple hours before changing back and teleporting both himself and his new young charge back to the cave before returning to his animagous form and curling up with him so they could both get some rest without fear of attack.

**AN:** So that covered a lot of the limits that Harry will have, didn't want him to be too insanely powerful or the whole story would have been ruined, although I did make the fight a little easier than it probably should have been. My plan as of now is to have it be Harry, the un-named pup, and one OC to journey to the grandline as bounty hunters to fulfill his destiny. I am opening up the review board for people to submit OC's but they need to have 2 things. 1st they need a devil fruit of some kind, and 2nd they need to teach Harry how to fight with a weapon besides his hands. Preferably something exotic that is good for channeling electricity but not the same weapon as the OC. I'll set it up that he finds/creates his own and they just train together for a while so that he becomes proficient with it. You are allowed any backstory you want as long as it ends with him landing on the island, and when I say backstory I mean key points, I'll try and piece together the chapter that will set him up.

Also so far in the polls for the rumble ball concept I have received a positive towards making Harry have the same effects but I want to know if I should make it fully zoan and make him vulnerable to the sea or not so opinions on that matter will be greatly appreciated.

I will update next on 10/28/12 at which time OC submissions will be closed and I will make a decision based on what I have.

Thanks for reading and the support hope you're enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3 Training and Discovery

**AN: **1st thing I want to make clear is that I don't know Latin so all of the words are a direct translation from Google so if you want to figure out what was stated then you need to look the words up individually. Thank you for the reviews and the growing number of people that have found my story good enough that you have decided to like it. I'd also like to make my thanks known to my Godmother who after finding out that I was writing a story, insisted that she help me with my grammatical mistakes, so if anyone noticed the change in chapter 1 before I got to it the second time you can thank her for helping me out. On another note any OC submissions have a little longer to make it to the review because I've rearranged what I'm going to be writing in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Training and Discovery

Harry awoke the next morning with the little wolf cub still curled up against him sleeping peacefully. His eyes shown with fondness as he looked down on the little cub that looked so much like his Daphne had if only a little younger. Deciding that he should probably let the cub sleep a while longer he laid his head back down and waited for the cub to wake up.

Forty-five minutes later the young cub woke up and looked around. _Where is momma?_ Questioned the young cub as she looked up into Harry's eyes with wide eyes of her own.

_She had to go on a journey, but she left me in charge of watching over you. _Harry responded.

The little cub nodded and snuggled closer to Harry and started sniffing around familiarizing herself with his scent. Harry licked the top of her head in an animal style kiss and rumbled out, _I need to go look for food, stay here and I should be back soon._ The cub nodded and started to doze off again as Harry padded away from the sleeping area. Once he was around the corner, to make sure that he wasn't seen changing back into his human form and then he teleported to the forest and set off looking for the location of the fight from the other day so as to take one of the bodies back to the cave.

After locating the battle scene he chased off the few scavengers that were picking at the body and selected the one that looked the least decomposed and took it back to the cave.

# # # # #

It had been one week since the cub had moved into the cave, he had still not come up with a name for her that both agreed on, and today was to be the day that he was going to reveal what he really was to the young cub so that he would be able to take her out into the jungle again.

_Youngling come here._ Harry commanded, as he stood to the side of the cave waiting for his cub to come bounding over, which she did and then proceeded to pounce on him. Harry gave a slight chuckle as he looked down on her. She had already grown so much in such a short time but was still smaller than he was.

_Youngling there is something I need you to know about me. This is not my only form; I also have the ability to change into a creature that stands on two legs. I won't be able to speak to you so I want you to remember that when you see the change._

The cub tilted her head to the side in confusion not truly understanding what was going on. Harry then stepped back and purposely slowed down the transition between his animagous form and his normal form as he slowly stood up. The cub shot backwards against the wall, eyes wide with fright, not understanding what this new creature was and where her protector was. Harry slowly made his way towards her with his hand outstretched so she could get a sniff of his scent. Slowly once the strange creature's forelimbs were in reach she took a tentative sniff towards him and she could tell that the scent was the same as her protector.

She looked up with confusion in her eyes, staring directly at the new creature and as the creature stared back at her she saw the eyes that she had become accustomed to looking at her with nothing but kindness and love, and with that she slowly made her way over to her protector who slowly sat down and started petting her.

They stayed like this for a while before Harry got up again and transformed into his Lynx form so that he could continue talking to his cub.

_Youngling, are you alright?_ Harry asked after he had transformed back. The cub nodded _You are still the same, protector. I won't be afraid of you._ She said as she nuzzled the side of his body in an animal equivalent of a hug.

Harry nodded as he nuzzled her back and then spoke. _Youngling there are many dangers in the world around us and we cannot stay in this cave forever. You are going to need to become strong so as to protect yourself from the outside world. I'm going to change form in a little bit so that I can take us both outside so that you can learn how to become big and strong._ The cub tilted her head to the side for a little bit but he knew she would understand she was surprisingly smart for being so young. He was proven correct as she nodded her head in understanding of what he was proposing.

_Before we go out though, there was a ritual from my people that would help connect to people more closely than family, they would become Familiar. It allowed the two to become so close that they would be able to speak telepathically. Would you be interested in trying that? _Harry looked questioningly down at his young charge, watching her emotions play across her body as she listened to what he had to say. After a while she nodded her head and said, _I want to stay with you forever protector._

Harry nodded and told her that he would bite her shoulder just enough for a little blood and then he was going to change to his other form so that he could perform the ritual. After he had bit her, he transformed back and had her bite his hand; he then placed his hand over her wound and began chanting.

"Contollo mentibus nostris. Contollo animas nostras. Facere eam mecum et me cum ea. Intromitto nobis facti daemonion." He chanted this for 5 minutes straight as a glow started around the two and slowly grew to a blinding light that was too bright to look at. Neither was frightened as the magic soothed and made them feel heavenly as the ritual was being performed. Harry felt his senses becoming stronger as he gained a little of her senses, and her mind expanded to human thought as she gained his intelligence. At the climax of the ritual there was a loud boom as both of their minds joined and they saw each other's memories. For Harry it was done in a flash but for the Cub she was treated to his entire life up to this point, with her knowledge growing with his as she watched everything from his birth till he performed the ritual. She knew his thoughts that he had as he went through his life and it is safe to say that no one knew Harry more intimately than she did right then.

Something that stood out that she noticed was that everyone had a name including her protector, who was Harry, so she looked for a name that would suit her best. She was hit with a jolt of inspiration when she remembered the name of the attack that he had used to protect her was Thor's Hammer, so she looked for other information relevant to the name Thor and came across Norse Mythology and from that she selected a new name.

(AN: from here on out animal speech will be like _"this"_, and thoughts will be like _this._)

She looked up into his face and thought, _"My Harry my name shall be Fenrisulfr, I know that the original legend calls the wolf as a male but I want to be as big as the world so that I can protect you just as much as you can protect me." _Harry was shocked at where this had come from and was still processing all of the changes that had taken place before his mind put everything in order, at the end he just smiled down at her and thought, _"Whatever you like my little sulfr."_ And he reached down and picked her up and hugged her close to him, he felt better than he had since he had last seen Daphne as she snuggled close to him and licked his face.

# # # # #

It had been 6 months since they had performed the ritual and Harry and Sulfr had been focusing on speed training for both of them, with Harry in both forms, so that they could outmaneuver any of the animals on the island that they were on. They had improved by leaps and bounds seeing as the young cub had still been growing so both went through the drastic muscle increase that is associated with the young. For Sulfr this wasn't that big of a deal but for Harry he noticed that he had almost doubled in every category relating to speed like reaction time and actual speed, with Sulfr endeavoring to stay right with him as much as she could.

They had learned how to control their telepathic connection enough so that they could gain enough privacy that they could still surprise each other which was necessary when they were training to take down other animals in their wrestling matches.

In the intervening months she had grown a lot more and was now the size of a normal wolf from back in his own world, if she kept growing at this rate by the time she reached adul hood she would end up being about the same size as a grizzly bear, which was slightly larger than what her mother had been at the time of her death.

It was during another training session that she came across a random fruit just lying on the ground. Knowing that Harry sometimes enjoyed these weird little things along with good healthy meat she picked it up in her mouth and started running back to where she remembered he had last been. So focused was she that she was completely unprepared for the attack she receive from a lone Dire Wolf that leapt at her side as she was running. As she was falling she accidentally bit down on the fruit, and just like she expected it tasted nasty. She ignored the rest of the fruit as she turned around to face the threat, she scrutinized something that scared her more than the threat of injury, she saw lust in its eyes.

_Harry! Help me!_ She called out frantically over their link while she kept backing away from the larger Dire Wolf keeping him in her sights as she slowly backed away from him growling threateningly. _What's wrong, where are you?_ He thought quickly as he frantically started digging through her memories trying to figure out what was going on. _There's a wolf trying to mate with me, I'm not sure where I am but I was heading west directly toward your scent._ She thought quickly as she kept moving making sure that he wasn't able to circle around behind her. _I'm on my way try and hold him off for as long as you can, I think I've caught a whiff of your scent and I'll be there as quick as I can. _Harry thought as he started to dash off in the direction of her scent. With it being so faint that meant that it was probably a little less than a mile away because the wind was with it, and doing a quick calculation he figured he could be there in 3 minutes at top speed.

Sulfr was getting worried, the Wolf was no longer staying back, but was starting to take more threatening maneuvers and she knew that she wouldn't be able to put enough distance between them and he was definitely stronger than she was. How she wished that she was bigger so that she could take care of this without Harry's help… and then it happened.

With her wish she grew, until she towerd over her opponent who let out a whimper and ran off with his tail between his legs as he noted the more dangerous creature. Sulfr was shocked and scared she didn't understand what was happening so she backed into a tree and laid down waiting for her Harry to come and help her. A minute later he showed up and stopped shocked at the sight of her before dashing over to comfort her and make sure she was ok.

_Sulfr, how did you get so big?_ He queried as he continued to pet her as she calmed down with a tear leaving her eye as she started worrying about a million things. _I don't know I just wanted to be bigger than him and I was._ Harry thought about this and perused her memories going through the entire day when he stumbled upon the fruit she had been planning to give him, it didn't look like anything he recognized from either his home or the island. He went to the place where she had dropped the rest of it and noticed it was gone. Thinking quickly, he put together the fact that his magic still worked in this world, and disappearing fruit to mean that the fruit must have caused it.

Turning back to Sulfr who hadn't wanted to be away from him he thought, _Sulfr I want you to think about being your normal size again. I want you to wish for it as strongly as you wished to be big._ She nodded and focused. After 5 minutes she slowly shrunk back down to the size that she was normally, if a little bulkier from slightly larger muscles.

Harry smiled up at her and thought; _Well it looks like you have your own ability to play with now. We'll have to train it so that you aren't falling down all over the place because you lost your balance from being a different size. It also means we are going to have to start training your muscles to be stronger without being bigger so that you can still move swiftly. _ She nodded to him and asked. _Can we go home? I don't want to be out here right now._ She pleaded, and Harry agreed and he teleported them back to their cave.

# # # # #

Training Montage

(Suggest either watching this or just listen to it and assume that some of the stuff from Mohammad Ali Says is stuff Harry does)

www youtube com /watch?v=ugtHJNhzFiQ

(Remove spaces, if you can't find it then search for Motivational-How Great I Am, its posted by eBA Stats)

# # # # #

It has been a year after Sulfr first ate the weird fruit and Harry had deemed her talented enough with it to go out in the jungle on her own, seeing as she was now the super predator at the top of the food chain. So far the largest she could get was 30ft tall but it sacrificed 1/3 of her speed. They had both experimented with their abilities a lot and were confident that they could handle everything that came their way.

Sulfr and Harry had quickly found out about Sulfr's weakness to the ocean which suited her just fine because she didn't want to go anywhere near it if she didn't have too. Harry had finally deemed it time to head off to see the rest of the world and find his destiny and soul mate. It took a lot of convincing to get Sulfr to agree that it was time to head out. Harry had a nagging suspicion that her reason for not wanting to leave was because she didn't want to have to share him with anybody else but he respected her privacy and did not try and rest those thoughts from her.

Harry created a raft with sides on it to make sure that Sulfr would be safe during their crossing and after taking 3 weeks to make the raft and make sure it was supplied with hopefully enough food they shoved off of their island and headed out onto the sea to try and figure out what to do next.

**AN: **Keep reviewing, feedback helps me. I have a direction I plan for the story but have plenty of things that are interchangeable and so feedback allows for me to make changes. Harry will start figuring out where he needs to go in the next chapter and will be meeting a companion in the next chapter so send in any other OC's. Was originally just going to have 1 companion but if I get enough OC submissions I might change the number of people that join him or they might be turned into other people that he needs to battle throughout his journey.


	4. Chapter 4 Stranger in a New Land

**AN:** Ok so I have the final decision that Harry won't be a were-lynx, but I think I have sufficiently increased Sulfr's ability that no one will question why she isn't dead by the time they get to the Grand Line. Focused on speed in their training because I'm of the opinion that assassins have the right idea and that is to strike first and fast, if you're too fast it doesn't matter how much power they have. Next chapter will hopefully come sooner than this one did so you get a treat of 2 in 1 week, but school comes first so we'll see. Keep sending OC's in and for those of you that watched the YouTube clip from the last chapter I hope some of those motivational sound bytes will help you.

Chapter 4

Stranger in a New Land

Harry and Sulfr had been sailing north for the last three weeks with no land in sight. The decision on the direction was made based on knowing where they were headed both during the day and night. They had been rationing food and water since the beginning, but by the end of the third week and still no land in sight Harry had made the decision to ration out the food even more which had led to a very moody Sulfr. In her mood she felt no obligation to move on her own power, so she shrunk down and laid herself across the back of Harry's neck. When he had questioned her about it she had told him to shut it and nipped his ear and the issue was dropped.

On the second day of the third week they had finally spotted something that looked like land on the horizon. Their enthusiasm to get to land doubled, if at all possible, because they had finally run out of food the day before and both he and Sulfr were starting to notice themselves seeing things that weren't there as their lack of proper meals started affecting them. Harry estimated that they had both lost almost 20lbs since start of the journey and would take at least a week and a half of meals and training to get back what they had lost.

Over the next few hours they slowly made progress in getting closer to the island but whatever they were hoping to find when they arrived was quickly dashed as they came upon a desolate wasteland. They beached their boat and cautiously made their way onto the island to see what they could find.

After an hour of walking they came across the ruins of a village surrounding what could have been a huge tree. They quickly started searching the ruins for anything they could find. Under one of the buildings they found an underground pantry that still had some food that hadn't gone bad. They ate some of it while stashing the rest of it away for later.

Continuing with their search throughout the rest of the village the found several remains of bodies that were no more than just burnt bones in the ground. After another hour ticked away Sulfr found a small path through what used to be a woods that led down the shore to the other side of the island along a cliff. Walking along the cliff they found a cave that looked like it used to have an occupant, although all of the objects were thrown around like they had left in a hurry. Searching through what was left they didn't find much. Just about to leave they came across a book that was lying in a crevice, and it took a lot of wiggling and stretching for Harry to retrieve it. Opening it up he looked inside only to notice that it was written in a language he didn't understand.

"So much for knowing how to communicate with the people of this world", Harry muttered dejectedly as he looked down at the book in his hands. He wasn't sure why he did it, and he could never formulate a response even years' later, but he decided to keep the book and hope that someone would be able to teach him how to speak and read at the next place they landed at so he could learn whatever he could from this book. With that he and Sulfr left the island in the same direction they had been heading before as quickly as possible while they still had provisions.

# # # # #

A week later they had finally come across another island, and much to Sulfr's delight it had an abundant forest from what they could see. As soon as they docked they quickly descended upon the wooded area and went about hunting for some meat or a stream to slack the hunger and thirst they both had.

Once their basic needs were met and they had assured themselves that they had a good source of food and water available to them if they stayed on this island, they started moving out and exploring everything that was on this island. Not finding anything but forest for a long time, but still not finding the other side of the island they decided to camp out near a stream and began training again, in an attempt to regain some of the strength and speed they had lost during their journey from their island.

The next morning they awoke early and had a quick spar. The first was Harry's Lynx form against Sulfr without any powers, the second bout was Harry's human form against Sulfr that was still without any powers, and the last one was an all-out battle between the two using everything in their arsenal to try and gain the upper hand. The first match had been relatively quick with Harry losing after 5 minutes of rolling around but Sulfr's superior size and strength which allowed her to win. The next two bouts however both ended in Harry's favor though not for lack of trying. In the battle with powers Harry clearly had the upper hand and the match lasted about the same amount of time that the first one did although Sulfr was slowly becoming more tolerant of the lower dosage of electricity and was able to power through some of his attacks to try and get at him, changing her size to make her harder to hit or hit harder as the case changed. The hardest battle was when they were both in their natural forms and only using their base speed and strength against each other. Through their training they had pushed each other past what their race's normal boundaries were at and were neck and neck for abilities; Harry's speed was faster and Sulfr's strength was greater, Harry's versatility and flexibility allowed more movement while Sulfr's teeth and claws were as strong as steel. They had become more than what they considered what was the epitome of physical fitness.

Once they recovered from there bouts they feasted again and resumed their search of the island. It was almost lunch time before they found what looked like a road. _Sulfr_, Harry thought, _I want you to shrink down and hang out on my shoulders like how you did while we were on the boat. We aren't sure how people will react to us and I'd rather keep you close just in case. Plus if we get in a pinch your ability to change size will confuse them enough for us to capitalize._

Sulfr nodded and jumped onto his back as she quickly shrank down to the correct size, although she maintained her weight just to mess with him which made him stumble initially and made her snicker. With that they started their march down the road towards what Harry hoped was civilization.

# # # # # #

Walking down the road they came upon a small bustling town along a cove that looked almost picture perfect. There was a windmill off to the side of the village that had around 30 buildings as far as he could make out. There were children playing in the street while the mothers were out hanging the laundry. In the distance he could see a couple of fishing ships that were bringing in the mornings catch, while further down the road he could see a line of shops selling their various wares. Harry had to shake his head a couple of times because the scene was almost too perfect and in his experience there just wasn't space in the world for something this wonderful.

He slowly made his way down into the village staying silent as he listened to everything that was happening around him. He heard the females talking to each other but couldn't recognize any of the words they were saying. He slowly walked towards the merchant's area of the town to see what kinds of wares were being sold on this island. As he was moving forward he saw a ship turn into the cove and stopped for half a second as the thought _Pirates? Really!?_ Went through his head and was reciprocated by Sulfr as they looked at the ship that was quickly coming towards them. As they watched it grow closer they also noticed a tiny 1 person boat following them into the cove, but decided not to worry about it.

Harry quickly made his way toward where the ship was to be docked and leaned against a building to watch and see what these people would do and how people reacted. Once the villagers noticed the new ship many had quickly ushered their children into their homes and the men had picked up whatever was available as a weapon, but made no move to act towards them, as if they were frightened that if they acted they might bring some wrath upon them, which seemed credible as the group of 15 ruffians and their captain quickly forced the barman to stock their ship free of cost, then rifled through the merchant's wares.

Harry was disgusted that no one even offered a token resistance to what was happening to them; it was like watching the death eaters all over again, only there was no physical harm so he felt no need to dirty his hands by taking care of these pieces of trash. Then the second boat docked and an enraged female emerged and started yelling at the pirates in a language he didn't understand. When a few of them tried to apprehend her with lecherous grins, then things got crazy, the woman shifted to a defensive position and a hard white substance came out of her skin to cover her forearms and the back of her hands and what looked like handles appear out of her legs near her knees as she drew two blades of equal length to her hands.

This display caused Harry to stop and stare in wonder, while the pirates started looking worried and started shouting something about akuma no kajitsu. After a seconds hesitation the captain ordered his men to attack and they quickly moved towards the woman. Harry didn't know how many this young lady could take on but he wasn't going to leave it to chance and Harry teleported right into the middle of the groups of Pirates. They froze as they noticed the stranger amongst them, and he attacked. Sulfr jumped off his back and mid transformation shifted to the same size as a Clydesdale horse as she quickly tore into two of the attackers to their left while Harry darted forward and struck two on either side sending a bolt of electricity straight into their brain and frying them from the inside out.

The woman had quickly dispatched the two that had gone for her to begin with and was dealing with a further three which she incapacitated with quick movements that targeted the arms and legs of the opponents that faced her. Sulfr had snatched one up in her mouth and had two more pinned under her paws that looked to be crushed to death under the sheer weight that she was placing on them. Three had run off to the ship but Harry had nonchalantly used a pebble near him to put a hole through each of their hearts before they had made it half way to the ship. He then turned towards the captain only to see the woman finish tying him up as he laid on the ground, unconscious from blood loss from a wound on his legs that looked like it would need to be bandaged.

With the battle over Sulfr jumped back onto his shoulder as he made his way over to the woman who was now tending to the wound. As he got closer she turned to face him with one of her white blades pointed at him, though now that he was closer it almost looked like it was made of some weird bone. Harry quickly raised his hands in a nonthreatening motion as she started speaking rapidly in the language that the others had been using.

"I won't harm you," Harry said in as calming a voice as he could to try and get his point across, "I don't understand what you're saying either." The girl tilted her head to the side as if she had never heard anyone speak his language either when Harry thought of a way to try and get the ball rolling.

Harry pointed at himself and said, "Harry", and then pointed at her with a questioning expression towards her. Still with a confused look on her face she responded with, "Cloud". Harry smiled in what he had been told was quite disarming back in his old world and saw it work as she slowly sent a slight smile back at him.

**AN: **Ok, introduced one of the OC's that will be joining Harry but like I've said previously I'm still open to more submissions so if anyone wants some of their characters in here let me know. Keep reviewing and have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5 Cloud

**AN:** In response to reviews, I don't have a set number of companions but they will be kept small, no more than 5 seeing as they will meet up with the Straw Hats eventually, so anymore OC's will still be welcome. They don't have to be from West Blue, as they can meet later on, but I will say no mer-people. Not due to racism but merely because I feel that they hold to much of an unfair advantage in the world of One Piece, so unless you can give a really compelling argument I'll ignore those. As far as weapons, Harry's development so far has been hand to hand as he hasn't found an opponent where he would need one, but he will soon find himself in need of one after finding competent opponents so don't worry he will get his Hammer to complete the Norse theme he has going on. As far as the whip blade from ninja assassin goes, while I like the idea I feel that long/medium range weapons would be unnecessary for a person that can get up close and personal with a teleportation technique that gets past his opponents guard, but if you would like to make an OC with that weapon that would be more than acceptable.

For future reference my knowledge of Manga extends to Bleach, One Piece, Code Geas, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Fairy Tale. With knowledge of the premise of Naruto, but not specifics, with a smattering of other random ones that I only vaguely recall. So if you wish to include anything while referencing something you're probably better off explaining it because it's highly likely I don't know what the reference entails.

Chapter 5

Cloud

Harry watched as the girl made a gesture of off to the woods in what Harry could only assume meant that she would meet with him after she was done with whatever she was doing. Harry nodded and quickly left the village and returned to the woods, where he quickly scaled a tree to get a view of the village so as to keep an eye on what was going on.

# # # # # #

Cloud watched as the mystery man and the size changing wolf quickly left the city perplexed at the duo. She had originally assumed that he was another bounty hunter like herself trying to steal the 2 million Berri bounty off of the low life that was ripping off small coastal towns in West Blue, but the way that he had acted after the fight made it seem more like the act of a good Samaritan.

What really added to the confusion was the language he spoke, it was so different from anything she had ever heard that she was completely thrown by it. The simplistic way he got her to understand who he was and vice versa was comforting in that he had enough intelligence that he would be able to communicate with time. The only question was whether it was worth her time to stick around and figure out who the stranger really was and teach him the language.

Putting that out of her mind for the moment she located her den den mushi and called up her contact in the Marines to come and pick up her captive so that she could get paid. With that out of the way she moved her captive over to the outdoor section of the restaurant and waited for the Marines to show up, contemplating how it all began.

# # # # #

5 year old cloud was running towards her parents with a book under her arm and a smile on her face.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I got at the shop!" She shouted holding up her book to show her mother and father who were standing outside next to a picnic. "It's a picture book of the body just like you and mommy use," she said as she handed it to her father for him to inspect with a smile on all of their faces.

"This is a big book for a young lady, are you sure you can handle it?" He questioned as he looked down on his pride and joy.

"Yup! I'm going to be just as good as you and Mommy so that I can help." She said as she took the book back.

"I'm sure you will sweetie." Her mother said as she wrapped her in a warm hug that her daddy joined in on. Cloud felt that it was quite possibly the best day in the world.

# # # # # #

Cloud is 12 and she was just getting back from the Dojo. Her father had insisted that she join after the pirates attacked when she was 10. She had progressed swiftly through the ranks with a reaction speed that was, in the words of her teacher, phenomenal. Her favorite weapons were a short sword and a dagger, or just two daggers. She wasn't quite as strong as the boys in her class so she used her speed to get in up close and used both of her blades to deflect away attacks.

As she drew closer to her house she noticed a large group of Marines surrounding her house and her mother and father standing on the front step with her mother in tears. She quickly ran forward and dodged out of the Marines grasp and continued over to her parents as she shouted to get their attention. They quickly turned towards her and opened their arms to invite her in.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly once she was safe in their arms. Her mother was still crying so it was left to her father to explain.

"The World Government heard about my research and they volunteered me to work alongside an up and coming scientist that goes by the name of Dr. Vegapunk. I'm going to be going away for a while and I'm not sure when I'm going to be back." He whispered as he looked down on her with sad loving eyes. "I want you to promise me something." He said.

"Anything," she replied.

"I need you to watch over your mother for me while I'm gone. As soon as my work is finished I'll be on the first boat back to you both, but until I do I want you to try and make sure your mother stays happy for me. Can you do that?"

"I will father, I promise." Cloud responded, and with that he was hauled off by the Marines. Her mother collapsed to her knees and Cloud followed her holding her close as she watched her father led away from them, not knowing if they'd ever see him again.

# # # # # #

17 year old Cloud was at her mother's bedside as her rattling breath weakened. Her mother had contracted a disease a year ago, and even with all of their combined work on the human body and genetics they had no way to stop or reverse the effects. They had been working on a serum to create a super soldier in hopes of trying to get the attention of the World Government again so that they could get included in the same group of scientist as Cloud's father, but they had been unsuccessful.

Her mother had gotten desperate and had tried to use one of the serums they had been making on herself in order to try and get better results, but had ended up completely trashing her immune system leading to a combination of illnesses combining within her and creating a new disease, they were just lucky it wasn't contagious. Although it probably wouldn't have mattered, Cloud wouldn't have left her side for anything.

"C-clou-ud" rasped her mother, and Cloud leaned over. "I'm here mother." She responded as she looked down at her with tears in her eyes.

"I w-want you to p-promise m-me, you'll c-continue our-r work a-and see y-your f-father o-one more t-time f-for m-me." She rasped as her eyes fought vainly to stay open to get one last glance at her daughter. "I will." Cloud whispered as she started to cry, holding her mother's hand.

"L-let m-e s-see that sm-smile one m-more t-time." She gasped out, trying to force all of her love into her eyes for her daughter to see that she was still loved. Cloud smiled her biggest smile, remembering the first time she brought back the book on anatomy, making every effort to keep the tears from falling from her eyes so that her mother could rest in peace. Her mother smiled as much as she could one last time and then breathed out her last breath with a loving look still in her eyes and a small smile on her face. With that breath Cloud let it all out and cried her eyes out as she let her emotions run rampant.

# # # # # #

Cloud was back in the present now, watching the Marines come sailing into the cove. She had turned to bounty hunting to have enough money to eat originally, but as she got better and went for people with higher bounties she was able to restart work on her super soldier serum, though now it was for more personal use than to gain attention. She had eventually come across a fruit on an abandoned island and had gained the ability of the Hone Hone no mi, or the bone bone fruit. After she had figured out what had happened and what her ability entailed she had used her knowledge of the body to use it to the best of her ability and spent 6 months on the island merely practicing with her abilities.

If she had to guess at the reason she was contemplating helping "Harry", then she might have to point to when she first came back after her 6 months stay on the island. Although she could speak the language she felt like she had missed out on a lot of what was going on. She had quickly located the closest Marine base and had worked out a deal with the captain. He'd send her the latest list and she would capture the one's he didn't feel like going after himself in exchange for 30% of the payout. Over the years since her father had left and her mother died she had noticed how corrupt a lot of the Marines were and had only tolerated them as a means to an ends.

# # # # # #

As the Marines left Cloud carried the 1.4 million Berri back to the woods. After she thought about it some more at the very least she owed him some of the money for the help he had given her in the capture, no matter how unnecessary it may have been. As she got closer she saw him hop down from the tree but stayed where he was allowing her to make the 1st move to get closer.

On inspection she had to conclude that he was quite good looking and that maybe spending a couple of days here getting to know him might not be such a bad idea. She felt her cheeks heat up as he coughed so as to get her attention, as she had been caught staring. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the wanted poster and some of the money and handed it to him, hoping that he at least understood what they meant if not the words on the poster.

She watched his face closely as he unrolled the poster with confusion at the items, then slowly comprehension was alight upon his face as he noticed the face the numbers and the wads of cash in his other hand. He looked up at her surprised with what seemed an appraising look that she took pride in seeing as there was no derision in the look. He then offered to give the money back in what she assumed was his way of apologizing for stumbling in on her snatch but she shook her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and bowed deeply with his hands clasped together.

He was turning away when she grabbed his attention quickly before he could leave.

"I would like to try and teach you how to speak my language." She stated quickly with as many gestures she could think of to try and get her point across.

Of course this only confused him more so she went back to using hand signs with both pointed towards each other in a talking motion and then pointed to herself, hoping that was simplistic enough. As she saw the comprehension dawn in his eyes she smiled again. He then nodded appreciatively and bowed to her again and then made a gesture that she should follow.

She followed him into the woods a ways and found herself in what looked like a highly primitive camp that she assumed was his that had some meat that looked like it had been cooked earlier sitting near it. As they sat down across from each other she slowly set about trying to teach him to understand her and the reverse so that they could understand one another.

While this was exciting and a promising new adventure, Cloud couldn't help the little feeling of hope growing inside of her that she might not be so alone anymore.

**AN:** So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it and found it as useful as Harry's backstory was in the first chapter. Keep reviewing so that I know that you are enjoying my work. The more critics the better, I'm a big boy and I'm not going to shut down and cry just because of a few bad reviews so any input you have is valuable.

Thank you and have a Great Day.


	6. Chapter 6 Amalgamate

**AN:** So like promised here's the next chapter. An interesting point about ages was brought up in one of the reviews so I thought I would address it. Just as Harry's world was slightly altered, so too is the world of One Piece, thereby making any changes that might stray from the actual work seem intentional rather than happy coincidence. For reference they will meet up with the Straw Hats, but I foresee them being both in their younger 20's so that all of the people are around the same age. Seeing as Nico Robin has been on her own for so long according to the Manga it wouldn't be too far out of the question for the time table that was originally sketched out to be accelerated.

Chapter 6

Amalgamate

The sound of a fight could be heard throughout the forest as trees toppled and bright flashes of light were accompanied by the sound of thunder. Those willing to venture close enough to the disaster area would notice a three-way all-out battle between a man, a woman, and a huge wolf. The woman was dashing around as fast as she could while wearing extra bones, forced to the surface of her skin that seemed almost like armor, and slashing at anything that got within her reach. Even a few things out of her reach as her blades cut through the air so fast that they sent out a blade of air in the direction of the slash. The wolf was swiftly changing her size back and forth between small for dodging and large for crushing as her paws and teeth slashed at her opponents. The last figure the man, is almost everywhere at once. Literally teleporting from one spot to another as he launches both fallen trees and Lightning Bolts, a new ability that he was forced to come up with when he figured out that he could no longer consistently get close to his enemies without receiving harm.

The male then teleported above the woman and wolf, who were currently in a quick scuffle, and was able to lay his hands on both of them before they could react and gave them enough of a shock that they both fell to the ground twitching signifying his win with both enemies incapacitated. He then quickly fell to the ground himself and tried to regain his energy. They had been going at it for almost two hours straight and he was unsure if they would have been able to keep going any longer without becoming so sloppy that it would be disgraceful.

Harry looked over at his two companions as they stopped their minor convulsions and smiled at them as they smirked back at him. Cloud had quickly become a welcome part of his life as the time progressed. They had been together on this island for almost 6 months now with summer just about to begin.

Over the time they had spent together she had taught him how to speak her language and the language of everyone else and in turn he had taught her his, if nothing else than to increase both of their learning. After the first week they had started training together after she had stumbled across his and Sulfr workout sessions to get back into shape. It wasn't until after she had joined that he found that what he thought was a wonderful feat of speed and strength for the people of his world was merely the norm for those of great skill here. While not common it was still not as amazing as he had originally perceived.

As their lessons continued and there added closeness through training they eventually started sharing more about themselves and where they came from until by the end of the 4 month there wasn't anything about each other that they didn't know. It had taken a while for Harry to explain about how he was from a different world but Cloud had eventually gotten past it and decided to view the alternate dimensions as just another island to save herself the headache.

He had also noticed how close Cloud had gotten to him and some of the looks she would send his way when she thought he wasn't looking. While he admitted he liked her quite a bit he didn't feel what he felt he should, if what he had been told about a soul mate that needed him was true. He also noticed how possessive Sulfr seemed of him and found it cute how she would budge in on every occasion that Cloud would try and get closer to Harry. With more thought he decided that, seeing as she already knew about his overall mission, he would see where this lead and let it take its natural course. He knew he felt something for her, but was unsure on how strong those feelings were. So rather than focusing on the future and events that would not happen for conceivably many more years, seeing how long he had been here already it was a plausible reason, he would focus more on the present.

They had decided that they would soon set sail and start traveling around the other islands, exploring the world while they slowly worked on both of their projects. After gaining an understanding of the way the world was set up, and understanding Cloud's jaded views on the three main professions offered in the world, had decided to follow her example and do some bounty hunting with her. The only problem he saw was that he was still in need of a weapon of his own if he is to be one of the best fighters in the world. He understood that his brawling tactic, while effective against a good portion of the populace, he knew he was going to need something to give him the edge in those extremely important fights, his destiny depended on it.

# # # # # #

Harry and Cloud were sitting at the outdoor seating at the restaurant in the small town relaxing as they enjoyed a nice peaceful lunch. Sulfr was resting at their feet while they reclined enjoying their drink while watching the cove when all of a sudden they saw a pirate ship came around into the cove.

"Hey Cloud, do we have a bounty attached to that flag in that last batch of pages the Marines sent you?" Harry questioned as he squinted out at the flag of the ship that was getting closer. He noticed that the ship was a brigantine ship and with a bit of work they could probably sail it with the three of them working together.

"Hmm, let's see." She said as she quickly flipped through the stack she had in her back pack. "Ummm, yes here it is. It looks like he's got a bounty of 7 million Berri on his head because his crew sank a Marine vessel."

"I think if they cause trouble that ship they're sailing would be an excellent bonus to go along with the bounty, wouldn't you agree?" Harry smirked towards her, his eyes alighting with mischief of finally getting to put his skills to the test against foes other than his two girls.

Sulfr yipped at this and then quickly clambered up onto Harry's shoulders in preparation for the upcoming conflict while Cloud just smiled and made sure that her backpack was out of the way for when the fighting began.

As the ship pulled into the dock they watched as all of the reported crew jumped out of the ship with weapons drawn and ready for battle. This was the signal they were waiting for, grabbing Cloud's hand he teleported right in front of the enemy.

Cloud quickly activated her ability and ran towards the main swordsman of the group, while Harry and Sulfr quickly dispatched the weaker minions. Cloud rushed forward and met his downward strike with raised blades crossed to catch it and then slid past it leaving a gash on his arm. As she moved past him she pointed at her opponent, using a move that Harry had helped her develop, and as she pointed her finger at him, shot out a small pointed piece of bone that nailed him in his wrist. It made him curse and quickly change hands just to make sure that he still had his sword. As he was focusing on switching hands Cloud dashed in and cut his head clean off with a quick slash of both her blades.

While Cloud dispatched the swordsman Harry left Sulfr to deal with the peons as he jumped aboard the ship in search of the captain. He was still searching when he had to dodge quickly out of the way as a cannon ball was coming towards his head. He turned around to find the captain standing there, the weirdest thing about him was that his left arm had been removed at the elbow and from that point down was a mini-cannon. Harry looked at him and then decided to end it before it even began, he teleported behind him before he even knew what happened and placed a hand on his shoulder as he put enough electricity to completely fry him. Once the body stopped twitching he picked it up and brought it over by the others.

"Well that was quick." Harry quipped to Cloud as he dropped the body next to the rest of the crew; Cloud just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you go check out the rest of their ship while I contact the Marines, and have them pick this scum up." Cloud responded.

"You mean our ship." Harry answered back with a smirk, not feeling the least bit troubled about stealing from a criminal. Over the last few months he had even begun to slowly change Cloud's opinion on the matter.

Cloud blushed a little at the mention of the dual ownership and quickly looked away from Harry, going back over to the back pack and pulling out the den den mushi.

Harry boarded the ship once again with Sulfr and began searching the ship to see what the pirates had left. Their food supplies were low but they seemed to have plenty of weapons and ammo, even for the cannons. The ship even looked new, almost as if they had recently upgraded to this ship within the last month. Harry didn't find anything along the lines of loot but with how new the ship was they either spent all of it on the weapons or they had paid for the ship to insure its craftsmanship. Searching through it he noted that besides the cargo area it had 4 cabins and a main chart room that was connected to the cooking area. While Harry wasn't a very good navigator he understood enough to know that whoever had been the previous navigator had done a fairly decent job, as they had what appeared to be most of West Blue mapped out.

Harry and Sulfr returned topside to see the Marines already coming around into the cove. "That was fast." Harry muttered as he quickly moved to remove the pirate flag so as to keep the ship for themselves.

"Apparently they were already following them when I put the call in for the pick-up. Rick wasn't too happy that we nabbed this one before he could take proper revenge on them himself. How's the ship look?" Cloud enquired as she stepped onto the deck.

"Almost brand new and fully loaded and accessible minus the food I'm sure they were going to retrieve from here. We use the bounty money to fully stock this baby and we can start a new adventure out on the wide blue ocean." Harry smirked roguishly at her making her blush. This had become a new hobby that he thoroughly enjoyed, getting Cloud to blush.

"Well get this thing ready to sail then, I want to be off this island as fast as possible, I've heard this rumor about a special plant that only grows on an Island called Frestorin that I want to check out and find it's uses." Cloud said as she turned back to the prisoners as a scowl appeared on her face for letting him get her again.

"Of course, Princess." Harry quipped sarcastically, knowing how much it aggravated her to be called that. He quickly ducked as a random frying pan, that he had no idea where she had found it, flew past his head as he chuckled.

Harry then focused his telekinetic powers to unfurl the sails and slowly brought the ship into the cove where he lowered the anchor in preparation and then used a dinghy to go back to shore where Cloud was just finishing up business with the Marines.

As Cloud approached Harry she started explaining what had been discussed. "Apparently the vessel didn't have enough money on board. They only had 1.7 million Berri on them that was supposed to be for supplies, but they figure they can make it back to base quickly enough that it won't matter. Seeing as they were coming up short I asked how they planned to compensate the difference. They didn't have a whole lot to offer after that but I was able to get some silver they had confiscated from some pirates earlier in the month. I also managed to get some sea stone cuffs and a couple of chunks of sea stone. They weren't too keen to giving it up but with nothing else to bargain with they didn't have much choice. I calculated it out and we probably only got about 5.3 million Berri worth of stuff, but seeing as sea stone is almost exclusively controlled by the Marines, I'd say we came out about even."

"Sounds like a decent tradeoff," he said as he looked down at the silver in particular due to its conductivity and contemplating what kind of weapon he could make with this kind of raw material, "are you ready to get off this rock?"

"You bet!" She said, all of a sudden she rushed forward and jumped into his arms forcing Harry to hold onto her bridal style. "Now carry me off to yonder chariot good sir." She said mischievously, a smile playing on her face as she noticed that his face had tinged very lightly at her actions.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching he quickly teleported back to the ship, set Cloud down and then got to work on hoisting the anchor and getting the sails set for the launch. "Here we go, off to Frestorin." Harry commented, smiling over at Cloud and Sulfr as they finally left behind the island that had been their home for the last half of a year.

**AN:** So here's the next chapter, with Harry on the move you can start expecting more action and interaction now that I have most of the foundation set.

Please enjoy and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Tempered in Fire Part 1

**AN: **Questions have been raised concerning the planned pairing and possible pairings that appear to be forming. All I'm willing to say about that is be patient and wait it out, I'm sure you will all figure out how I plan to deal with it later on and you should just sit back and enjoy the ride. This does not mean stop questioning it, because thoughts on it are still valued. As far as when the Straw Hats will be introduced … not really sure, at least a couple more chapters as they are more likely to hear about the supernova from their own ocean is more likely to catch their attention first.

Chapter 7

Tempered in Fire Part 1

"God's! I'm so BORED." moaned Cloud as she lay across one of the masts of their ship that they had renamed Tanngrisnir. They had even come up with a flag for the ship that was more in keeping with their status as bounty hunters. It was what appeared to be a wolf's head in the middle of a cross hair, with the cross hair on the top and bottom in the form of lightning and the ones on the side in the form of bones.

"If you don't quit whining I'll drag you behind the ship." Harry stated, only slightly irritated as she made the same complaint that she had been making for the zillionth time in the past few days. If he didn't know any better he would say she was ADHD.

She pouted at him cutely, somehow able to copy Sulfr's wide eyes perfectly. Harry just rolled his eyes, _I blame you for teaching her how to do that just right_, he thought to Sulfr as both she and Cloud started smiling at his exasperated expression.

"But Harry it's so dull out here, I'm going stir crazy. And let me tell you, if I start going insane I'm taking you with me." Cloud said with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do about it? According to the charts we should be seeing the next Island before Frestorin within the next day or so. If you're truly that bored why don't you go make me a sandwich." Harry stated, smirking at her, quickly dodging the mysterious frying pan as it flew past his head for the last comment.

"Think of something interesting for us to do." Cloud demanded still smirking at the banter that was flying back and forth.

"Let's play I spy." Harry deadpanned; Cloud started fingering another frying pan. "Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Why don't you set up a target and we'll play darts, just make sure it's still near the helm." Harry suggested with a smirk. They had been playing darts occasionally on the ship and it irked Cloud to no end that he would beat her 55% of the time on something that she was "supposed" to be better at than him.

"You're on!" Cloud stated as she jumped down from her perch, and went to fetch the board.

# # # # #

The next day they arrived in port at Smelterdon, Harry had originally planned to just dock the ship, but Cloud had pointed out that even if his power's weren't from the cursed fruit, he would still draw unnecessary amounts of attention if the rigging just started moving of its own accord. They then scouted out a cove to place the ship and used Harry's ability to teleport to the edge of town.

"So where to first oh Gallant Knight?" Cloud mocked as she walked backwards so as to face Harry as they headed into town.

"I'm going to take some of the seastone and silver into town. See if anyone can shape it into anything or how much we can get for what they can't use. You should probably find the local herbalist and bore her with your nonsensical babbling about such and such plant that will be useful for you." he responded with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Prat." Cloud said as she swatted his arm, but gave a quick smile as she dashed off into town to what he assumed was the apothecary.

_You still owe me a hunting trip._ Sulfr reminded him as she roused herself from her midday nap long enough to lick his cheek in appreciation as he responded, _Of course dear._ Harry had noticed that Sulfr didn't like being ignored, which happened quite a bit as they couldn't speak all together, so he had gone with an idea to remind her that she would always remain his number one girl.

Harry strolled into the marketplace in search of the smithy to see what he could work with what he had. He stumbled across a place named Svartalfar Sindri's Forge, Harry was starting to wonder if all of these references to Norse Mythology from his old world was a coincidence or if some greater power was steering him in this direction. All of his moves, Sulfr's name, the name of the ship, and now the name of the shop; Harry was becoming suspicious at how easily he had fallen into using it when he had only a passing interest in the myths in his old world and that was because they were used in Runes.

Harry entered the shop looking for the proprietor so as to start hashing out his business. "Hello?" Harry asked to what appeared to be an empty shop. No one responded so he decided to have a look around at what was for sale. Along with normal items that were used in maintaining a home and a ship, there were also a few weapons. A handful of normal weapons like a pistol, sword, and axe but there were also a couple of exotic looking weapons. The weapons that seemed to draw his eye the most were a collection of War Hammers and Maces that were off to the side. He went over and started inspecting them. Experimentally he picked up a War Hammer and took a swing; he liked it but didn't want both of his hand incapacitated by it. He put it back and grabbed a Mace; this time he liked the speed and versatility but felt that the weapon was still lacking.

"Hello, can I help you?" Questioned a voice from right behind him, surprising Harry enough to cause him to drop the mace and spin around quickly. A woman stood there and must have entered the room while he was preoccupied with perusing the weapons.

"Yes, I believe you can. I'm in the market for a weapon and I thought of something as these wonderful weapons caught my eye." Harry said as he gestured towards the weapons behind him. "I was wondering if you could custom make a War Hammer with a significantly smaller handle, more along the lines of say a hand and a half sword. Something that allows for both hands but doesn't require it."

"Hmmm," she thought for a little bit, biting her bottom lip in contemplation. "Possibly, but I'm afraid that you've come at a bad time. I've used up the last of the material that I have for the month and we won't be receiving another shipment for another 5 days. On top of which something like what you're asking for would take a further2 days to make; half a day for the wooden model to insure the custom made fit and the rest of the time to make and temper the metal." She finally responded after some contemplation.

"That's no trouble, I have some silver that would work wonderfully for the project and would be willing to give some more to you in payment for services rendered." Harry quickly said in an attempt to alleviate her concerns.

Her eyes lit up in excitement, "Oh that would be fantastic. I haven't had the opportunity to work with silver in a couple of years now. Do you have it on you?"

"Yes I do, although I have a slight alteration to add to it. I recently acquired some sea stone in a business dealing with some marines and was wondering if it could be incorporated into the design?" Harry replied.

"Maybe, what's not widely known about seastone is that it reacts the same as any other metal it just takes more heat to melt down. I think my forge is up for the challenge but the real question is how much of each are we looking at?" She asked as she moved around the counter grabbing some paper and a pencil to start working on a design.

Harry stepped closer to the counter. "I was looking to have it interwoven in the handle, kind of in a spiral. Then for the head of it have the same type of idea but make sure that it's evenly dispersed. I have a way to conduct electricity into it but don't want the seastone ruined by the silvers conductivity." Harry supplied while she started making notes.

She quirked an eyebrow at the part about conducting electricity but decided against questioning it with the prospect of such a difficult piece. She was inwardly dancing for joy; she hadn't had anything that challenged her in a while. That was why she had even started making weapons; she just enjoyed the challenge of making something unique too much to pass up on this offer.

"Okay, let me get a measure of your hands and then I'll get to work on the wooden model. Stop by after dinner and we'll see what I've got completed at that point." she said as she pulled a measuring stick out. Harry placed the bag with half of their silver and almost all of their unused seastone on the counter and gave her, his hands to measure.

"I'll see you after dinner then." Harry responded as he left the shop to a muttered acknowledgment as she started busying herself in her latest challenge. Harry just chuckled and shook his head as he stepped out of the shop. Contemplating the time he had left before dinner, Harry woke Sulfr up with a thought. _Ready to go for a hunt darling?_

_About time._ Sulfr responded. Moving into an alley he teleported to the woods and then quickly changed into his Lynx form as he and Sulfr darted out into the woods in search of a meal for Sulfr.

# # # # #

Cloud quickly dashed away from where Harry was walking so as to get a head start. As much as it irritated her, he was probably right and she would be stuck in the shop almost the entire time before they were supposed to meet for their dinner that night.

Entering the first shop she found with plants hanging on the outside she came into a building that looked more like it belonged in the woods than in the middle of town. The outside of the shop while normal was completely different from what waited inside. The moist heat permeated the area with all kinds of different plants, from floor to rafters, covering walls and what she could only assume were shelves. It was if she had to say one of the most impressive Apothecary shops she had ever been in.

Cloud quickly started perusing the shelves, with one of the hand woven baskets that were available at the front of the shop. Moving around the shelves she pulled out the pocket book of plants that she had and started marking off all of the plants that she knew of and noting down plants she was unfamiliar with. Standing up and noticing she was still alone she called out. "Hello?"

"I'll be with you in a bit, dearie." replied a voice from the back of the shop. Cloud waited for the man to come to the front of the store while gathering a few of the plants she already knew about that were useful in dealing with sickness and lessening pain.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked a man as he came from the back of the shop.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could identify a couple of these plants that I'm unfamiliar with." Cloud responded, quietly gesturing to a few that were within easy reach of her.

"Ah, yes, let me see what we have. That root to your right is known as the Ginseng Root, its medicinal uses are for fertility and muscle. Some scientist came by a long time ago with the marines before continuing onto the Grand Line for some form of research and said something about testosterone. He never explained himself and nobody I've mentioned it too has had any idea what he meant." Clouds eyes took on an interesting glint, but refrained from saying anything, it wouldn't matter seeing as it had been so long ago.

"The plant to the left of that is Mustard Greens and have been known to increase energy in people, most notably in people that seem stressed or depressed. Not very potent but what plant is all on its own." He said with a gesture in the air that seemed to be involuntary. Cloud had to hide a smirk as she noticed that he seemed incapable of speaking without moving his hands in broad gestures that rarely added anything to what he was saying. "The last group that you seem to have not come in contact with are a wide selection of beans, that are known for their protein and muscle building much like eating meat is associated with."

"Interesting." Cloud mumbled as she looked around and then reached into her bag and pulled out a bar of silver. "How much of these items will this get me?" she asked, with a slight smirk as she saw his dazed expression at how much that could be worth.

"Whatever you can fit into that basket is yours. The wonderful thing about these plants is that they all grow here naturally and we had a fairly good season this past year and all of this stuff would be replaced in about 2 months when the new crop comes in." He said with a gleeful look at how much he stood to make.

"How about everything I can fit in two baskets for the entire bar." Cloud quickly countered, seeing an opportunity that the herbalist had handed to her in her over eagerness to try and get the silver.

Understanding what she had just done, she reluctantly agreed, inwardly cursing at her lapse in judgment. Cloud then went about collecting a lot of the new ingredients in one basket and all of the ingredients that she needed replenished in the second. Taking the items outside she noticed that it was almost time for dinner. So she started walking around looking for the restaurant that Harry would be waiting for her at.

# # # # # #

After 10 minutes of walking around she saw Harry come back into town from the woods, she quickly went to him before he made it too far into town and people noticed.

"Hey, do you want to jump us back to the ship real quick so I can put my stuff down?" She asked quickly. "You also seem to have a little left over on your face from your hunt with Sulfr." She remarked as she carefully removed some blood from his cheek, blushing slightly as she did so.

Harry merely nodded and teleported back, quickly running to his cabin to try and make sure that there wasn't any more evidence of his recent hunt. Returning back to the deck he took Cloud back to town and they headed over to a restaurant and ordered some food.

"Before we head back to the ship to get a training session in I need to head back to the forge to check on the process of the weapon they are making for me." Harry said as he poured some more wine for Cloud and himself.

"Alright, what did you end up getting?" Cloud asked, Harry had been trying out the weapons on the ship but hadn't found anything that really suited him.

"It's kind of like a one-handed War Hammer, but between the conductivity of the silver and the seastone it should be effective against just about everyone." Harry said, as he smirked at the awed look she gave him at the ingenious idea.

"Well now I'm excited to see that, let's grab another bottle and head over." Cloud said as she rose from her seated position and headed over to Harry. She stumbled slightly and ended up in his arms.

"Maybe skip the training for tonight and just enjoy the evening." Cloud suggested as she looked up into his eyes. Blushing, Harry quickly set her back on her feet, but still kept his hands on her to make sure she didn't' stumble again and they headed over to the shop.

# # # # # #

Once in the shop Harry had Cloud sit down and try to and regain more balance and then headed to the counter calling out for the woman. She bustled out of the back and brought with her a weapon that looked almost exactly like what he was picturing. He picked it up and noted that she had gotten the model correct and inspected it closer. Looking at the side he noted that on one side was the name Mjolnir, on the other side were the following runic symbols in the Elder Futhark; Thurisaz, Othila, and Raido. Harry looked up questioningly at her to get an answer to his unasked question.

"Every weapon ever made has always carried a name so that its legend can be recorded. While I was making it I felt compelled to add these symbols on the other side and the name just seemed to come to me." She stated. "Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry responded distractedly, pondering this recent development. Harry headed back over to Cloud and started walking to the edge of town in contemplation. This couldn't be coincidence; all of these references to the Norse God's both by himself and now by others. He continued to think about this as he teleported them back to the ship.

Harry was about to head back to his cabin when Cloud grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the side of the ship to watch the sunset. Passing the wine back and forth they decided to forget about the stress of the future and focus on the frivolity of the moment. As the sun was setting and the bottle was empty they were getting up to go to sleep.

Harry walked Cloud back to her cabin to make sure she didn't trip on any of the ropes on her way. Once she was at her door she opened it and Harry let go, she turned around saying goodnight and as she did and stumbled once again. As she did he once again caught her, but this time Cloud decided to use it to her advantage and leaned closer and turned her fall into a slight kiss. With that she turned back into the room with a smile on her face as she closed the door on a shell shocked Harry.

For a while after the door closed still stunned at what had happened, a slight smile coming to his face as he touched his lips in remembrance of what had just happened.

**AN:** So here's the next chapter, 10 brownie points to the person that can figure out what I'm doing with the inclusion of Norse Mythology and its implications in the story. An additional 15 to the person that can accurately guess anything else that might swing over into the world of One Piece from Harry's original world.


	8. Chapter 8 Birth of a Thunder God

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Things got really busy around thanksgiving and I didn't find the time to sit down and crank out the next chapter. I'm also contemplating starting another "story" that just lists a bunch of challenges for people to try their hand at that I have had bouncing around in my head, so if you yourself are an author check those out, a good portion of them might be crossovers but I'll throw some others in there.

**Warning:** This will be the first instance of graphic violence and use of profanity.

Chapter 8

Birth of the Thunder God

Harry was sitting in bed as the sun rose contemplating what had happened last night and what the kiss meant. He wasn't a complete idiot and had noticed her growing attraction, but was unsure on how he was going to go about dealing with this, knowing that he had a soul mate out there, or so he had been told.

Harry looked over at Sulfr who was still asleep at the base of his bed while he contemplated how exactly to deal with this situation. On the one hand he had grown to like Cloud and he was attracted to her, but he knew deep down that he wasn't looking for anything deep or long lasting with Cloud. In the end he was going to have to feel out what she was looking for and try and let her down easy if there feelings weren't the same.

# # # # # #

Harry was up making some lunch in ship galley when he heard a noise in the direction of Cloud's room. Knowing she was headed for the galley soon he made up a meal for her and set her place while sitting down to continue eating his own meal as he waited for her.

Cloud entered the galley distractedly and stopped in her tracks as she noticed Harry already seated, and also that a place had been set for her on the other side of the table facing him. Initially she blushed deeply before gathering her courage, squaring her shoulders and walking over to stand behind him, where she then bent down and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Harry." Cloud said as she moved back around to the other side of the table.

Harry smiled as he watched this unfold, but reaffirmed that the issue needed to be addressed now or there would be problems later, he was still confident that it wouldn't ruin their friendship… he hoped.

"So… about last night." Harry started, Cloud looked up and although it looked like she wanted to say something she refrained from speaking to see where this was going. "I'm not sure what that meant for you, and I don't want to hurt your feelings because I know how much it took for you to make a move on your emotions, but I'm not sure if I'm ready or looking for a committed relationship just now."

Cloud looked down initially but by the end of it she had a steely look in her eye as she noted mentally, _not yet hmm, just another way of saying work harder_ _and it might get there_. Cloud nodded her head visibly.

"I understand, just don't be afraid to let your feelings lead you." Cloud responded with a saucy wink as she picked up her plate and cup and sauntered out of the room her hips swaying from side to side as she walked away.

Harry had to visibly stop himself from continuing to stare at the door Cloud had just walked out of and refocus his thoughts. _Cheeky woman_, he thought as he finished his meal and put the dishes away and then got up to get Sulfr for a run in the woods.

# # # # # #

After about 3 hours of running through the woods and getting a meal for Sulfr, Harry had enough and was heading back while Sulfr finished off her latest kill. As Harry got nearer he noticed smoke rising from where Smelterdon was located. Fearing an attack Harry dashed toward the town as fast as he could, in his fear forgetting the ability to teleport.

# # # # #

Cloud looked around making sure Harry was still gone. While she still wanted to flirt and tempt him more she knew that if she tried too hard right away she would just turn him off the notion entirely. She would have to patiently chip away at his resolve until he finally admitted that he liked her too.

Cloud than quickly set her dishes back in the galley and headed outside. Looking around at the nice day she decided to take it easy and lay down on the deck of the ship to soak up some of the sun.

After a while she started to hear the waves getting larger which normally meant more displaced water from a larger ship. She looked up and noticed a pirate ship pulling into the harbor. Not knowing when Harry would be back she decided to take down this bunch of ruffians by herself. How bad could it be…

Cloud made it to the town as the pirates started to pillage the area, not really looking for anything in particular, just mindlessly destroying everything in their path. Quickly, she brought her bone weapons and armament and started attacking the peons. She hastily decapitated 2 grunts before the rest noticed that the town was putting up some sort of resistance. All of a sudden she was facing down 10 men while the other 3 continued what they were doing. Taking a defensive stance Cloud prepared to try and take out the pirates.

Dancing in between their sword swings she slowly started scoring a couple of hits on some of them that ended up too close to her blades, aiming specifically for appendages that got too close so as to incapacitate rather than focusing on trying to kill all of them at once. She was receiving a lot of dings on her bone armor and she could feel a few breaking but with only 2 pirates still attacking her she pressed on rather than retreating, and then she heard a voice boom out.

"Back down boys this bitch is mine." Said a man that stepped off the ship and landed with such a huge boom that he cracked the cement underneath him, which was weird due to his relatively thin but muscled frame.

"So bitch, you think you can just waltz in here and fuck up my crew? I don't think so, the name is Jonathan D. Drungar and you are about to be in a whole world of pain." With that he slowly changed his body into stone and charged at her.

Cloud's eyes grew wide as she saw this happen and fear began to enter her thoughts. Her attacks were good but she still had some issues with cutting through stone, not even having attempted cutting quartz sandstone which it looked like his entire body had become. "Oh, shit."

He moved quickly even with all of that weight and shot a punch straight at her face which she side stepped and brought her blade to bare against his arm… only for it to glance off barely leaving the tiniest of nicks. Slightly stunned by her inability to inflict harm she was taken unawares as his second fist connected with her skull.

Dazed, Cloud puts some distance between herself and the rock behemoth. Taking stock of the situation she noted that the five pirates still active had already set fire to the town. She was distracted when she saw one of the pirates was trying to force himself on a woman that was trying to protect a group of kids. Cloud dashed over and planted her blade right through his heart. Unfortunately Jonathan hadn't taken his eyes off of her and as soon as she struck down his subordinate, he punched her in the back of the skull with enough force to stop a horse. With that Cloud slowly started losing consciousness the last thing she saw was Harry entering the town with a look of horror and anger on his face.

# # # # # #

Harry reached the edge of town relatively quickly and noted that some of the buildings were on fire and he could hear the sound of a fight happening close to the bay. Running quickly he emerged upon the scene of the fight just as he saw Cloud be struck down by a man made of rock.

Furiously Harry teleported and launched a charged fist straight at the man. With a bang the man was shot back off his feet and launched backwards 30 feet. Kneeling down he checked on Cloud noting that she probably had a concussion and a cracked skull and was merely unconscious and hadn't suffered any more serious injuries. Turning around Harry noted that the guy was already on his feet and dusting himself off.

"Oooh, tingly." He smirked as he mocked Harry's attack.

By this time Harry was furious, he was so mad he was unconsciously leaking electrical shocks that were striking all around him. Launching himself at the man they started throwing punches and kicks back and forth, so fast most people could only see snap shots of what was happening. Harry then got a nice shot in on Jonathan's jaw and launched him back down the road. Quickly teleporting above the still flying Jonathan, Harry supercharged his feet and double kicked straight down with as much force as he could muster.

Teleporting back Harry watched as the dust settled waiting to see if he would arise from the dirt. Chuckling Jonathan stood up. "Not bad, you even managed to put a couple of cracks in me, but it's not going to be enough. And you look pretty worn down." Indeed Harry did, while Jonathan had been shaking off the blows Harry had suffered through all of them and he was more than certain that he had broken quite a few ribs and probably had a cracked skull.

From out of nowhere there was a shout of "Harry, catch.", and Harry turned around to see a Hammer headed towards him but slowly falling to the ground being to heavy for the weapon smith, for that's who had thrown it, to reach him.

Thinking quickly Harry used his telekinesis to have the hammer shoot straight into his hand , then teleported straight in front of a surprised Jonathan and swung the super charged hammer straight at him. Jonathan had moved out of the way just enough to not get hit directly in his chest but received the blow to his shoulder. A huge boom was heard as his shoulder was blown clear off and Jonathan launched back down the street once again, only to land 50 feet away right on one of the docks screaming about his arm.

Hit with a sudden jolt of inspiration Harry teleported straight into the sky, which had been getting cloudier with all of the electrical output in the atmosphere making thunder clouds appear over the island. In the midst of the clouds and on his way down he raised his hammer high charging it himself and allowing the electricity in the air to add to its power.

"THOR'S JUDGEMENT!" Harry screamed, in a yell heard all around the island, as he and the hammer launched straight down towards Jonathan in a huge bolt of lightning that completely destroyed both Jonathan and the docks. Tearing them apart even at the molecular level, with the amount of pure power he leveled at them. With that last attack Harry's body failed him and he slipped into unconsciousness as his ruined body tried to recuperate, while his body slowly sank into the water.

# # # # # #

Sulfr heard Harry's scream of pure anger, and was no longer feeling lazy from her meal. Trying to reach out mentally for her Harry she found his mind slowly slipping into unconsciousness with the only helpful hint being of the dock and falling into the water. Sulfr quickly dashed as fast as she could to the town. Upon arrival she noted three things very quickly; first some unknown lady was pulling Harry out of the water, second that Cloud was already out of commission, and thirdly there were still 4 enemies that hadn't been dealt with that looked like they were advancing on the strange woman and Harry.

Morphing very small she used all of her speed to get right in front of Harry and the woman, facing the four pirates. With another thought she changed again and was now the size of a small house and growled as loudly as possibly. Two of them passed out just from the sight of the gigantic wolf, quickly soiling themselves in the process. The other two turned to run and accidentally turned into each other and were knocked out. With a sniff of disdain Sulfr turned away, and quickly morphed to no bigger than a kitten and quickly sat on Harry's chest and licked his face trying to get him to wake up. All the while the woman was calling for a doctor.

**AN: **Well there you have it the next chapter. Some of you might have noticed that I upgraded the setting from T to M, that's more just so I can put pretty much whatever without being too worried about if I was toeing the line with some of the stuff I was going to put in here. Also if people want to keep adding submissions for OC's.


	9. Chapter 9 Notoriety

**AN:** Hey all, sorry it's been so long since my last update. Things got a little hectic on my end due to finals so I had to put my writing on hold. Following that I picked up a job that dominated a lot of my time but I was able to piece this together slowly. Updates will be sporadic until February when I get back to school and my schedule settles down a bit more.

I would like to thank you all for your support for the last few chapters and am highly pleased that you are all enjoying it so much (I didn't really think anyone was going to actually enjoy what I was writing about).

One last note, I'm still looking for more OC's, whether they become allies or enemies for a later viewing, but it's always nice to have input. On that not please keep reviewing, leave some constructive criticism or maybe just your thoughts on how you think it should go, you never know what is going to make it into the rest of the story.

Chapter 9

Notoriety

Sunlight was streaming right at her face as the cool wind blew across her upper body. That was the first sensation that came to Cloud as she regained consciousness. Cloud sat there enjoying the feel of the wind and smiled as she felt content. Shifting a little she noted a slight ache and noticed that her head was bandaged. Trying to remember why she was injured she went through the course of the day and then shot out of bed.

"HARRY!" Cloud cried out in desperation. All of a sudden she was slammed back into bed by the force of the pain in her head and she clutched it lightly willing for it to go away. As she lay there she could make out the sounds of running feet heading towards her room.

"Goodness my dear, don't go moving around just yet, you're in no condition to be moving. My name is Dr. White by the way." She added as an afterthought as she started to take her vitals. "You were pretty banged up when my sister Emily brought you in after the attack. She was worried about her best customer in a very long time not being able to make return trips (She smiles). Anyways you seem to have a cracked skull along with a couple of ribs from the round you had with the captain, while the rest of your injuries were just minor cuts and scrapes that are pretty much gone already. You've been out for 3 days recovering."

"3 days!? What's happened since I've been out, where's Harry, is he alright?!" Cloud exclaimed quickly, starting to have a slight panic attack.

"Calm down there sweetie, Harry's alright. He's in the next room over, my other sister Allison fished him out of the water along with the Hammer she made for him after he defeated the Captain. He woke up from his concussion after the 1st day but his body seems to have depleted something because he only stays awake long enough to get some food in his mouth and ask about you and his wolf before he zonks out again." Jennifer said with a small smile playing about her lips as she thought about the rather hot looking man in the other room. The smile did not go unnoticed by Cloud.

"Can I go see him?" Cloud asked.

"Not just yet, he's sleeping now and I don't want you moving about just yet. I'll bring him over when he wakes up to visit with you if you're still awake but I doubt you will be with the way your eye lids keep sliding down." Jennifer answered nicely. "As for what has happened outside of that, about half a day after Harry took out Drungar the Marines showed up and started investigating what had happened. Once they heard that it was you two they pulled out the bounty and left it for you for when you awoke and carted off that piece of trash. Since then Harry and yourself have been quite the talk and you have even gained names for yourselves. You know have the moniker of "Bone Carver" Cloud and your companion is now Captain Harry "the Pacifier" Potter."

"Wait how come he was named captain?" Cloud questioned indignantly.

"He did more damage." Jennifer responded with a shrug. "Now drink this and just go back to sleep so your body can heal. It's already going at an accelerated rate due to your devil fruit, but it would still be better for you to sleep some more."

Reluctantly Cloud accepted the drink and slowly slipped into oblivion.

# # # # # #

Harry regained consciousness and looked around, he noticed a woman in the corner sleeping while presumably keeping vigil over him. He vaguely recognized her as the woman he had seen helping Cloud earlier and relaxed. Looking around he noted that the bounty they had received had been placed on the floor near the bed. On the bedside table he noticed a newspaper from today that detailed some of the events of the attack from yesterday, he found the names that he and Cloud had been given were humorous if not overly inventive, although he did wonder where they had gotten the idea for his nick name. He wasn't overly bothered with it though because Potter the Pacifier had a nice ring to it.

While he was musing the woman woke up with a start and looked around. "Oh, you're awake! Good, I'll go and fetch my sister Jennifer so that she can check up on you." she stated excitedly.

"Wait what's your name?" Harry asked quickly, trying to regain his bearings.

"Oh, my name is Emily. I run the apothecary on the main street, your companion Cloud was a very good customer, best I've had in forever, actually." She said with a smile as she quickly stepped out of the room, presumably to go and fetch the doctor. Relaxing Harry leaned back and did a quick systems check making sure his magic was all in working order. What he saw shocked him, apparently he had expended more of himself than he thought because his core had grown again and he could feel the extra bit constantly strengthening him physically. He also was remembering more now that his head was out of a fog, so much so that he was able to remember a book from his old world about biology and more specifically the brain. He remembered that the brain worked on a bunch of synapses that used electrical charges, and this boost had increased his synapses. Now this didn't make him more intelligent just moved his thoughts around faster and made memories easier to access.

At this point Jennifer entered the room. "Hi, it's good to see you're conscious again. Let me just do a quick check to make sure that everything is healing correctly." Jennifer said as she quickly got to work checking on him.

"How is Cloud doing?" Harry questioned.

"She is in a little worse shape than you are, mostly due to the fact that your body seemed to be mending itself at a slightly accelerated rate. But she should make a full recovery fairly soon, in fact I believe that she should be waking up sometime soon, but you should probably sleep some more to make sure that you give your body enough time to recover. No sense in moving around and reinjuring yourself."

"You got it doc." Harry said with a cheeky smile, that Jennifer returned as she handed him a drink to help put him to sleep.

"Next time you wake up I'll bring you to your companion and then I'd like to discuss something with you." Jennifer said as she exited the room with Harry slowly nodding his head.

With that Harry laid back further into the bed getting comfortable and contemplating what their new notoriety would do for them, both good and bad. On the one hand it would help keep some of the weaker opponents away and would lead to a better relationship in just about any town that wasn't afraid of their power. The other side was that criminals would want to test themselves against them which wasn't all that bad. The biggest problem was the possible recruitment from the Marines, and Harry was not going anywhere near the World Government if he could help it.

# # # # # #

Later that day Cloud awoke to see that Harry was sitting near her bed with Dr. Jennifer on the other side; both just sitting there as if they knew that she would be waking soon. That was when she noticed the wide smile and mischievous look in Harry's eyes. Her mind quickly getting back into gear noticed a horrendous odor in the air that seemed worse than if she had been sprayed by a skunk. Looking down she noticed that Harry was still holding a broken capsule near her nose that she now noted was the reason she was awake.

"Harry you prat, get that shit out of my face!" Cloud said as she reached out and smacked his hand away with one hand while the other smacked him around the back of the head. Harry just smirked scooting just far enough out of reach so she couldn't whack him again.

"Hey there sleeping beauty looks like we made the front cover for the first time." Harry smirked as he handed her the paper to peruse for herself.

"I've already seen this, who in their right mind thinks that someone as clueless as you could be captain is beyond me. I mean it should be obvious to all that I'm the real brains of this operation." Cloud stated in false snobbishness while her eyes shown with playfulness.

"Whatever you say oh Mistress Bone Carver." Harry replied mockingly giving her an over the top salute. Reaching behind the bed Cloud pulled a frying pan from seemingly thin air and chucked it at his head which he didn't dodge quickly enough and created an obscenely large bump that you could have sworn it was a horn.

"Ok, what is wrong with this world? This can't be normal." Harry said as he inspected his new bump while Cloud just gave an amused smile while she gloated about her 'win'.

"Well if you two are done flirting with each other I was wondering if I could talk to both of you." Jennifer said to a now blushing Cloud and a Harry that was still trying to figure out how it was possible that frying pans could materialize out of thin air and leave wounds that would have been comical if they didn't hurt so much. I mean honestly, he had checked the room twice before waking Cloud up just to make sure something like this didn't happen. With a nod to her the two turned to listen to Jennifer.

"I would like to join the two of you while you travel around to the different islands. I've always been the adventures one of my siblings and I feel that I have learned all I can about medicine from here. In addition you both proved you could handle yourselves in a fight and I'm sure that you could get along fine without worrying about me. On top of which I would be around to make sure that your welfare is well maintained." As Jennifer said that last part she let her eyes stay longer than strictly necessary on Harry as she sized him up once again. "In addition I have a devil fruit that will help keep me protected should it be necessary. It's called the Sakkaku Sakkaku no Mi, or the illusion fruit that is strong enough to fool all 5 senses in theory. Being here I didn't really have a reason to test the limits of the ability but have made use of it with my younger patients in tricking them to take their medicine like they should."

This little tid-bit of information intrigued Harry as the possibilities of what this ability could do seemed to be something that could be highly useful to them. While Cloud was thinking over how she had looked over Harry like she was thinking about fishing in her pond. Making a decision they both responded.

"Yes"

"No"

Harry turned and stared at Cloud silently and she stared back at him. After a while Cloud looked away and muttered something under her breath. Harry turned back to Jennifer.

"We would love to have you on board with us. Welcome aboard, to keep things simple now that there are three of us, I'm going to state for the record that is not being kept that I am the Captain, Cloud is the first mate, and you Jennifer shall be the ship's doctor and escape artist. Before we leave here I want to train some more and we'll see if we can use your ability to hide our ship from our enemies so that we can get the jump on them so as to make it easier on us."

With that said Harry got up and headed out looking for Sulfr so he could pet his favorite girl and make sure she was alright. Once he was out of the room the two women turned and stared at each other.

"He's mine. I have dibs on trying to corrupt him first." Cloud said matter of factly.

"We shall see. From what I've seen so far I'd say I have a decent shot at it." Jennifer replied with a smirk as she got up and left a scowling Cloud lying on the bed to get dressed on her own, while she went out and see how much headway she could make before Cloud got out there and tried to interfere with what was going on.

**AN: **Well there you go another chapter wrapped up nicely. Added a little more drama to the ship and finally came up with something close to an acceptable name for our two characters.

PLEASE NOTE: I'm looking for feedback on the names and if enough people agree on a different name that is given in a review I will go back and change it because I'm still on the fence concerning Bone Carver, but couldn't think on how I could make it better.

As always still looking for reviews and OC's, if you send me an OC I will work directly with you to make sure that I get the backstory and personality correct and in a way that it will still remain in touch with the way that the story is currently heading.

Also anyone that is fairly good at writing, I have some challenges located in another 'story' on my page. Check it out, most will be about Harry Potter or Crossovers. Currently only have 2 suggestions up.


	10. Chapter 10 Danger Rising

**AN:** Ok first time I'm doing this but I felt that it was worth noting down so that others could see the response.

Starter: In response to your review, yes I do know that another definition for pacifier was a baby's nookie but I thought Harry could experience some anger later on when the Pacifistas make their appearance when he thinks the government is comparing his abilities to those of some stupid robot no matter how fancy they are.

Anyways moving on, found some time to sit down and try and crank out some more of the story out. I would like to send a thank you out to those of you that sent in OC's and rest assured that I have found a way to work them into the story but it will be awhile before some of them will appear. Side note to the people that actually read these author notes (I certainly don't ) I have a challenges page in a separate story that other authors should check out. Now let's get on with the story.

Chapter 10

Danger Rising

"GOD DAMNIT HOLD STILL!" a voice screamed out through the woods. Many in the village just glancing over at the woods were shaking their heads and went back to their work.

Cloud was infuriated. They had been training and getting Jennifer capable enough to join them when she made an offhand comment about the illusions being much better magic than whatever Harry was capable of. Harry had gotten a look in his eye as he turned to look at her. Next thing she knew he had teleported behind her and pinched her butt causing her to shriek.

Needless to say she had turned to smack him with the ever trusty frying pan when he had been unmanly enough to high tail it out of there. She had then spent the last half an hour fruitlessly chasing after him trying to give him the whack he so greatly deserved, while he occasionally popped up behind her and would get her again.

Watching this whole spectacle was Jennifer who couldn't help falling to the ground laughing at the way the two of them were acting.

Finally growing tired of watching the two of them have all the fun Jennifer decided to help Cloud out seeing as she was having such a hard time so she grabbed a frying pan of her own and waited until Harry came close before swinging it at him. Unfortunately her swing was slower than what Cloud could do so Harry easily dodged it. He then disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"EEEK!" Jennifer yelped as Harry pinched her too. _Ok, now you've done it._ Jennifer thought and she turned and gave chase alongside Cloud.

# # # # # #

Once they got back to their training Sulfr joined them so that she could spar against Cloud while Harry and Jennifer discussed her ability and tested out how real she could make them and how much effort it took.

It seemed that the closer to reality that she made it the more concentration it took to perform, and forced her to stop doing anything but concentrate on the illusion. The funny thing was that she wasn't targeting the mind directly. She was placing the illusion on the area and as soon as something interacted with the area is when the illusion affected the brain. So if they used the illusion to hide she wouldn't have to keep adding person after person to the illusion they would do it for her. It also seemed that the slightest ones like making people ignore a weapon were the easiest because most people don't concentrate fully on one sense enough to bypass a purely sight orientated illusion. As long as the illusion was only subject to one of the 5 senses it gained more power, but the illusions had the ability to affect all 5 senses but the effort to do so was colossal and actually caused Jennifer's nose to bleed and pass out after holding it for only 30 seconds.

After working on that, for the next week they would concentrate on improving their teamwork, so that they would be able to handle anything that was thrown at them.

# # # # # #

Harry was in sitting around the fire they had going in the woods where they were training. The girls were all asleep so Harry pulled out the book that he had found on that deserted island. He had finally got enough of a grasp of the language that he could now read well enough that he was going to attempt reading the book.

Opening the book he looked at the inner cover that proudly proclaims that this is the property of Nico Robin. A strange thrill reached through him as he read that name, and he couldn't help feeling that this belonged to the reason he was in this world. The name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had heard it.

Turning the page he slowly began reading.

(Journal)

(It's my birthday today and once again Roji decided that my present should be to clean the house and feel the backside of her hand for pointing it out to her. I still can't understand why everyone hates me and calls me demon. My only true friends are the archeologists but even then I can tell that they don't like me. I think it's because I can make body parts appear, but Clover says others in the world have powers too. I wish someone would just care about me.)

Harry froze as he read this, flashing back to his own tormented childhood. Slowly the feeling in the back of his mind grew. Harry quickly continued through the next couple of pages seeing a continued hatred of Roji and an increasing amount of pain. Then he found another entry where light finally shined on the poor girl.

(I did it; I completed the archeologist exam and was entered into the group. Now I don't need to constantly ask permission about going into the tree of knowledge. Clover was so proud of me; he took me to the village and got me some ice cream. The only thing that ruined today was that they told me I wasn't allowed to study what my mother was working on. Fortunately I stole the book that explains it while they weren't looking. No matter what I'm going to find out why she left me all alone.)

Harry looked down sadly at the page, and then decided to continue on.

(I've finally figured it all out; I know what she has been studying. Apparently there are these things called poneglyphs that contain the history of the world on them from a time before the World Government, and can't be destroyed by anything that the World Government has at its disposal. There is something there that they don't want us to figure out. I need to make a translation page in here to make sure that I get the research back before they figure out that I have it.)

The next few pages were translation upon translation. Harry decided to skip it for now but made a commitment to make sure that he came back and memorize it. It almost looked like it was Latin.

(I finally have a friend! His name is Saul and I found him near my cove and he says that he knows my mother. I'm going to see how much information I can get out of him. From the way he is hinting it sounds like she might be coming here soon. I'll finally get to see her after all this time. Will she be proud of me for making archeologist by 8 or that I can fully understand the poneglyph without my translation sheet anymore? Wish me luck.)

Harry held his breath as he turned the page, hoping against hope that Robin was finally going to get the recognition and love that she deserved and needed, but when he turned the page he found only 4 words.

(The marines are coming.)

Harry closed the book as warmth was spreading throughout him and his heart called out. There was no mistaking it; Robin was the one he was sent to find. Their beginnings were too similar for it to be anyone else. Now he just needed to find her, the only problem being he still didn't know what she looked like. All he knew was that she had a devil fruit and was an archeologist, although from the ominous writings on that last page he would have to guess that she was laying low. So his job just became infinitesimally harder. With that Harry laid down on his bed roll with the journal under his arm while he contemplated what his next move was going to be.

# # # # # #

At the end of the week the four of them took off moving out to the sea. During their time training, Harry had made the decision that they had made enough progress and that it was time that they strike out for the Grand Line. Their final stop was to be Neuanfang before they made the harrowing trip through Reverse Mountain.

Sailing was calm but the drama unfolding on the deck was starting to get stormy. All the girls had noted the new determination that Harry seemed to have with the declaration to set out for the Grand Line, but neither had let that stop them, while Sulfr just snorted and soaked up the sun. Today it seemed like it was time to break out the bathing suits.

Harry was standing at the wheel as he used the telekinesis to tighten and slacken ropes to try and get the most power out of the sails when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that both girls were coming out onto the deck in two piece swimsuits and a towel under one arm. They quickly set up camp in the middle of the deck with equal exposure to both the sun and Harry. Quickly noting this Harry doggedly avoided looking in that direction.

Jennifer watched as Cloud lay down on her towel facing Harry so that she could keep sneaking glances at him to see if he was checking her out yet. Jennifer just smirked as she decided for a more direct approach.

"Harry?" Jennifer asked innocently as she lay down on her towel and grabbed something that had been lying in her towel.

"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Could you come over here and put some lotion on my back, please?" Jennifer asked making her best puppy dog impression, using her illusions to make her eye look bigger and add a little extra shine to them. Cloud looked over at her and glared at her for stealing his attention.

"Uh sure." Harry said as he made some quick adjustments to steering the ship before he moved over to help her. Taking the lotion Harry started to apply the lotion to her back. Once he finished Jennifer said, "Could you get my legs too?" and Harry nodded. Starting at her feet and working his way up, but stopped well short of the suit. Jennifer moaned in disappointment while Harry studiously ignored the noise.

"Could you do mine as well Harry?" asked Cloud innocently from right next to them. Looking over Harry noticed that Cloud was lying on her belly but that her top had been untied so as to make sure that there weren't any tan line. Gulping barely audibly Harry worked his way over and did the same for Cloud quickly before dashing off the deck to somewhere below.

The two women looked at each other for a few seconds before Jennifer said, "I think we'll count that as a draw". Nodding they both laid down to continue soaking up the sun.

# # # # # #

Upon reaching Neuanfang the group split up into two groups; Harry and Sulfr, and Jennifer and Cloud. Harry and Sulfr went out to get some food and supplies for the cannons on the ship. Jennifer and Cloud decided to stock up on local herbs for both medicine and research, which they were sharing with each other due to their mutual interest in the subject.

By lunch time both had finished gathering all that they needed and had stashed it on the ship before they headed out to explore the village. While walking around in the market place they over heard a lot of excited whisperings about the celestial dragon that was in the city. Curious Harry started asking about what they were doing here.

Apparently one was showcasing his slaves to the local royalty because coincidentally the father of the daughters he has used to be one of the leaders of the town.

Time froze. Harry turned to the other girls.

"Slavery is acceptable?" Harry asked in a dead voice, no emotion on either his face or in his tone of voice. The only indicator that he was angry in any way was the glow of his eyes, it was almost like the electricity he used was shooting through them at a high speed but he had enough control not to let it strike out at anyone. It terrified the girls and made Sulfr whimper because she had never seen her Harry become this angry.

"N-n-not r-really, only the d-dragons c-c-can." Cloud stuttered out as she tried to hide behind Jennifer who was trying to do the same to her.

Harry turned to the person who had given him the information, reached out and picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Staring directly into her eyes he asked, "Where can I find the Celestial Dragon?"

"A-a-a-at t-t-the p-p-p-palace." The man stuttered as he wet himself in fear of the killing intent that was leaking off of the powerful man in front of him.

Harry nodded and dropped him and started walking toward the palace. Fear washed through the girls as they realized what Harry was about to do. After a moment of hesitation the two girls took off after him, while Sulfr who was already at his side, and was quickly taking on her larger form so that she came up to his shoulders.

"Harry, stop you can't do this! The Celestial Dragons control the Marines, any slight to them will instantly end you up on their shit list. We will be blacklisted and declared enemies of the World Government. We will have Admirals after us and any place we stay in will be subject to the Buster Call, just like Ohara." Cloud quickly stated.

Harry spun around. "Just like where?" He asked quickly.

"Ohara, they were an island in these waters until they did something the Government didn't want them doing and they leveled the whole island. The only survivor was a girl named Nico Robin who allegedly took out a couple of marine ships in order to get away." Jennifer explained.

"Do we have a bounty poster for this Nico Robin?" Harry asked, thinking quickly.

Cloud nodded, dug through her bag and handed the poster to him. "It's an old picture because it's been years since anyone has had a sighting of her but she will look something like this."

Harry stared at the picture, lost in the sight of her. "It's you." Harry whispered to himself but was easily overheard by the others. Cloud and Jennifer got a slightly sad look in their eyes as they realized what those two words must mean but then bolstered their courage. He was still theirs until they found her.

Harry squared his shoulders; he had already decided that he was going to take this course of action. The fact that Robin was wanted by the Government just strengthened his resolve and he prepared himself for the assault upon the palace.

"Looks like this is where we part company. I cannot ask you to be made an enemy of the world with me. I'll leave you the rest of the money I have, but I'm going to need to take the ship." Harry stated looking at each of them.

Sulfr growled at him. _You are mine for now and always, you will not lose me that easily._

Harry nodded gratefully at her.

"We've been traveling together for a long time and I'm not going to let a silly thing like laws get in the way of that, I'm with you until the end." Cloud stated, bringing her weapons to bear in preparation for the fight that was to occur.

"You are going to need me if you plan to avoid capture for any length of time." Jennifer said with a smirk. "Besides, I told you I wanted to travel with you and I'm not going to back down just because the going got tough. I'm with you until the end."

Harry smiled at both of them. "Thank you." He then turned towards the palace and pulled his Hammer out. "Time to make a few enemies!" Harry stated with a vicious smile playing across his face.

And together they moved toward a decision that would forever change the fate of the world.

**AN: ** Ok, not to pat myself on the back but I think this was a good chapter with just enough humor and plot line to move the story along. You can expect the next chapter to be coming out sooner than usual because I have it started already. Not sure what the length will be just yet, but they will be entering the Grand Line next time, which is guaranteed.

If anyone wants to send in an OC for the Marine that is going to be following Harry into the Grand Line, just like Smoker for Luffy, they would be greatly appreciated, preferably something where his electricity is less effective.

Anyways thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll see you guys soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Enemies of the World

**AN: **Ok, so I know I said that I would update more quickly in the last chapter, but per usual life got in the way. So, I'm sorry for the delay. Moving forward, love the reviews so keep those coming, thanks for the support and I look forward to anymore OC's that get sent my way.

Chapter 11

Enemies of the World

The palace was a large building and Harry felt that it looked a little like a painting he had seen of the Orda-Palace of the Chatsvyartsinsky. The only reason that he knew about it was because one of his ancestors had been from that family originally and had kept a painting of it in the Potter vaults. There were Marines stationed around the entire property but they were fairly relaxed and made no move to stop the trio as they approached the palace as many of them recognized Harry and Cloud as bounty hunters in this area and had no reason to believe that they would do anything against the World Government. I mean who would bite the hand that feeds them?

Harry quickly blanked his face to make sure that none of the righteous anger that he was feeling was displayed on his face so that he could enter more easily.

_Sulfr I need you to shrink down again so that we appear to be less of a threat. We must stalk this prey with stealth._ Harry thought over to Sulfr.

_Very well my Harry._ Sulfr responded, then shrunk down to puppy size and jumped back onto his shoulders. With everything settled they entered unopposed into the palace.

Walking through the palace there seemed to be a lot of people around but none of them seemed to be who Harry was looking for, although on introspection he figured he wasn't really sure who he was looking for. He had charged up to the palace without any plan or knowledge of what he was looking for.

Turning to one of the maids in the hallway Harry asked, "excuse me, do you know where the Celestial Dragons entertainment is? We are supposed to check in on them."

"I'm not sure where they are now but I think I've heard others mention that two of the girls will be in the backyard in 30 minutes to perform at the meal. There are rumors that they are the granddaughters of the King, and that Jonathan Farstein (now deceased) was their father. If you ask me I think Saint Hasarad is trying to see if he can get a rise out of the Elder King Farstein, so that he can have an excuse to raise the island to the ground. He's been making a bit of a name for doing so." The maid told them, whispering the last part to make sure that she wasn't overheard gossiping.

"Only two slaves?" Harry questioned quickly already forming a plan in his mind.

"Only two for the entertainment, there's another that he keeps close to him at all times. Her name is Juno del Ramporgo, also known as Red Rampage Juno. She's his head enforcer with some sort of blood fetish, I've heard that he lets her take control of the Marines whenever the mood strikes her and she raises towns to the ground to bathe in the blood. She gives me the creeps that one, the way she looks at you is just so creepy." The maid replied.

"Well, thank you for your time." Harry said as he dismissed the woman. Turning to the girls he says, "Lets head outside and find a place to watch what happens and pick our moment to strike".

They nodded and headed outside to try and find a place to hide.

# # # # # #

While all of this was happening the two girls were stuck in their cages in the basement.

One of the girls looked over at her sister, "Luciana, I'm scarred. The look in Juno's eye seemed different this time".

Luciana looked over at her sister; she was in her tank filled to the brim with her beautiful green tail huddled close to her with her arms hugging her sides. She herself was huddled in her cage with her wings wrapped around herself with just her head and her tail peeking out. She was currently in her in between form from of the Dragon zoan devil fruit, she had been forced to eat the fruit when she was younger.

"Don't worry Titania; I'm sure we'll be fine. They never make us go so far as to really hurt each other, he enjoys watching us beat each other up too much." Luciana replied softly.

"Do you think its true then that he is going to make us fight in front of Grandpa? What do you think his response will be? Is he going to hate me for being a mermaid? I-I-I …" Titania spoke rapidly starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down sis, I'm sure everything will be just fine. I'm sure he'll love you, with your beautiful green scales, who wouldn't." Luciana said. Reaching out to place her hand on the side of the tank while her sister did the same on the other side, this being the closest thing to hugging each other that they could get when they were this far away from Saint Hasarad's house. "Don't worry about any of that, let's just go over what we are going to do for tonight. I was thinking we'll go with attack plan 15 with you being the victor if we have more water than in in our tanks, or number 12 where I'll win if we're forced to fight on land. I'm hoping more towards 15, it might help grandpa to see that you're strong too," Luciana said.

Titania seemed to curl tighter in on herself. "Do you think there is ever going to be a day when we'll be freed like when Fisher Tiger showed up all those years ago? Will there be a day when we won't have to fight each other." Titania asked.

"You betcha, one day our own knight in shining armor will storm the castle and raise hell to save us from this nightmare, but until then you gotta stay strong with me. Ok?" Luciana said trying to help her sister pull it together. They locked eyes and nodded at each other. They would make it through this together.

# # # # # #

Harry and the girls found a group of trees close enough to the backyard that they could see and hear everything yet still remain hidden. While waiting in the tree's they watched as the hired help set up the lunch area in full view of the pool in the backyard, and had the area around the pool roped off for some reason. The also saw an old man come over occasionally to check on the preparations, he seemed to be extremely anxious and slightly frightened.

Turning to the girls Harry started laying out the plan. "Ok, what we are going to do is wait for whatever entertainment they have planned and then try and follow to where they are taken, so we can sneak them out, then once they are safe we'll raise this place to the ground. No need putting them in danger." The others nodded as they settled back and waited to see what would happen next.

# # # # # #

The door opened and Juno entered the room looking hungrily at the two trapped sisters. Titania whimpered as she noticed Juno entering the room.

"Today's the big day my pretties." Juno purred as she danced over to the containers. "I've been given permission to step in if it looks like the two of you are going to put on one of your little shows this time and not fight it out like you should be."

Luciana and Titania paled as they received this bit of information. They were going to have to hurt each other if they wanted to make sure that neither of them died, which would happen if Juno entered into their fight. Juno proceeded to open up both containers to let the sisters out. Luciana ran over to Titania and picked her up so that she could carry her over to the staging grounds, Titania clutched her sister closely, as they made their way to the grounds, wishing that life hadn't ended up this way.

They entered the backyard and were marched over to kneel in front of Saint Hasarad and the old man standing next to him. Recognition shown in the old man's eyes but he stopped himself from reacting too much in case it resulted in misfortune for the granddaughters that he had never seen.

The old king was caught in old memories as he remembered his son's desire to check out the world and his visits through the Grand Line, until he had heard that he had been taken as a slave along with his wife that he had met while on his travels. After that nothing until one of his acquaintances in the Marines had informed him of his son's death and the birth of his two daughters that had been born into captivity.

"What no greeting to your wayward grandchildren, King Farstien? You may greet them if you wish, just know that they will be leaving with me." Saint Hasarad stated in a coldly sadistic voice as he smiled condescendingly on the long parted family members.

The old king quickly dashed forward to his two granddaughters and gathered them in his arms for the first time and held them there while silent tears flowed down all of their faces. "Grandpa!" Both girls whispered as they embraced the only family they had outside of each other. "I love you both very much and I will continue to try and find a way to bring you back home." King Farstien whispered to his granddaughters quietly enough so as not to be overheard, and the girls clutched him all the tighter.

"Ok, that's enough. I believe the girls have a show to put on for us." Saint Hasarad stated maliciously. The group slowly broke up and the king returned to his stoically to his position next to the Celestial Dragon. "Why don't you girls get prepared for your fight, and remember no acting. Wouldn't want your grandfather to think you were unworthy." Saint Hasarad sneered at them while saying this. The king stiffened noticeably for a second before hiding his feelings once again in an attempt to remain in control. The girls nodded and Luciana carried Titania over to the pool of water and placed her in the water as they both got ready for the fight ahead.

# # # # # #

Harry turned to the girls in the tree while this exchange was going on. "What is that around their necks?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's the slave collar; it will explode if removed or if the noble decides to do so manually. We will have to get the switch away from him before anything else." Cloud responded just as quietly.

Sulfr nodded and then shrank even smaller until she was the same size as a hamster and dashed towards the Noble to try and steal the trigger. _Stay safe_, Harry thought after her, and then turned to the girls. When I give the signal I want Jennifer to make an illusion of a Sandstorm around the area so that no one will be able to see what is going on, while Cloud and I go over to the girls. I'll redirect the blast with telekinesis while Cloud cuts the collars off. Got it?" Harry outlined.

They both nodded and turned to await Sulfr's return, and watched as the girls began to battle.

# # # # # #

The girls squared off before they both started moving at the same time. Luciana jumped into the air and started putting some distance between her sister and herself. Titania came to the surface and threw a bunch of water at her sister that turned into water arrows as they flew. Luciana saw the attack coming and breathed out a breath of fire which made most of the water evaporate, unfortunately one of them got her in the tail throwing off her balance and causing her to fall a little before she caught herself. As she leveled out she caught her sister's fin right across the face as she made a jump out of the water.

Luciana grabbed her sister and put her claws into her sister's back leaving furrows across the pale skin. In retaliation Titania wrapped herself fully around her sister pinning her wings to her side forcing her to fall to the ground, missing the pool by 4 feet. Titania gave a scream of pain as dirt got into her wounds and Luciana landed on top of her. Luciana jumped up quickly but made sure to get in to a position of superiority as she placed a claw to her sister's neck. They both froze and then turned to look at the audience to see what the verdict of the battle was.

Saint Hasarad had a frown on his face, clearly displeased with the quick battle.

"Finish her!" He finally declared looking straight at them. Shock showed on all faces except Juno who seemed to be getting increasingly excited about the prospect.

All of a sudden all that the people could see was a large sandstorm raging where the two girls had been. Hasarad quickly searched for his trigger for both girls only to find it missing.

"Juno, get in there and finish them off." Hasarad directed, and Juno leapt straight into the storm.

# # # # # #

Harry, Cloud, and Jennifer watched with growing apprehension as the battle raged on. As the girls fell from the sky Harry noticed that Sulfr was making her way back with the trigger in her mouth.

"Get ready." Harry whispered and both got ready to leap out of the tree.

"Finish her." Hasarad commanded.

"Now!" Harry shouted as he and Cloud jumped out of the tree.

Using his telekinesis Harry held the girls where they were as the illusion started up; due to the large area, this one was only visual. As they got closer they could see the panicked look on both of their faces.

"Calm down, we are here to help." Harry said as Cloud quickly stepped up and cut both collars with a quick motion while Harry redirected the blast outward and upwards. All were slightly singed from the heat, but had no other damage from the explosion. Both girls looked star struck as they stared at Harry before they realized that they were no longer stuck in place. They then quickly launched themselves at him holding their savior close to them as they allowed tears of joy to fall from their face.

Just then Juno burst through and came upon the group, and smiled as she noted that she had more people's blood to bathe in.

Harry pushed the girls gently off of him and took a stance in front of Juno.

"Jennifer get rid of the illusion. I need you and Cloud to get these girls to the ship while I deal with this one. Take out as many Marines on your way out as possible, just get them out of here safely." Harry shouted as he pulled his hammer out and hefted it in front of him.

The girls hesitated a second before they formed up around the sisters and started moving them out of the area. Sulfr made to stand next to Harry but he shook his head and gestured after the girls. Sulfr whimpered a little bit but followed his directions.

"Oh-ho the little boy thinks he can take me on all by his lonesome." Juno cackled as she withdrew her sword, it looked clean until you got to the guard which was crusted over in dried blood. "Let's see how delicious your blood tastes."

With that both combatants leapt forward.

**AN:** Sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't help myself. Just another reminder to keep the reviews coming, even if they are just notes on how you think things should progress, if I like the idea I'll add it in. OC's are still being accepted, so send them in if you want to see them in the story.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Out With a Bang

**AN:** Hey all, I'm back! Sorry for the wait on the next chapter been bogged down with homework and whatnot. No new notes right here so please enjoy.

Chapter 12

Getting Out With a Bang

CRASH

Saber met hammer as the two combatants swung at each other, their weapons locked and they both leaned into it trying to put more pressure onto the other's weapon. Splitting away without a clear winner, Harry then raised his hand and sent a blast of lightning straight at Juno to see what kind of reflexes she possessed. Watching in fascination Harry looked on as Juno smiled and held out her own hand as the lightning went straight into her without dealing any damage.

"I ate the Drain Drain devil fruit, it allows me to take energy from either electricity or any creature that has blood flowing through its veins. Then once I have it I can do this…" Juno mocked then made a gun with her hand and fired a white light right back at him, which Harry just barely dodged.

"Great, there goes about half of my attacks." Harry groaned before smirking. Harry then teleported directly behind her and brought his hammer down upon her left arm, hearing an audible crack as she was sent flying. Midair Juno did a flip and righted herself, a look of pain briefly flashed across her face before it was masked in rage.

"You'll pay for that!" Juno growled as she launched herself forward as she slashed at him with her good arm. Harry danced to the side and teleported behind her once again, unfortunately Juno was ready for him this time and had continued the slash so that as he teleported she gave him a deep gash across his chest before he teleported a good distance away, clutching his bleeding chest.

Juno brought the sword to her mouth and licked the blood off of her blade as she kept her eyes on Harry. Something strange seemed to happen though because from the first second that her tongue touched his blood. The surge of energy she received from his blood was phenomenal; it made her feel more alive than she had uring her entire time as a slave. Her eyes rolled back and she went weak at the knees as her body tried to process all the energy and pleasure she was receiving. She looked up to see Harry staring at her as if she was crazy, her eyes seemed to cloud with lust. _He's mine, I'll just injure him enough to drag him away and tie him up, I'm sure Saint Hasarad wouldn't mind me having a new toy. _With that Juno hardened her resolve and launched herself at him with renewed vigor.

Juno charged forward slashing at Harry like it was going out of style as Harry continued to dodge and block as she gave him no opportunity to swing his hammer with enough force to do any damage. They continued up and down in the backyard; Harry inwardly glad that he had sent the girls ahead, with the way Juno was looking at him he was starting to become more afraid of being raped than run threw.

# # # # # #

Cloud led the charge with Sulfr keeping pace with her, followed closely by Luciana who was carrying Titania. Taking the position at the rear of the group was Jennifer who kept a hand on Luciana so she stayed with the group while she focused on creating an illusion to hide the group. Doing this while moving was proving to be too much of a strain on her. So far she had made them stop the five times they had been discovered so far so that she could redirect them down a different hallway.

They made it out of the front door and looked upon a squad of 15 marines blocking the exit to the palace with weapons drawn and constantly searching for anyone trying to make a break for the gates. Cloud turned back to the group.

"Jennifer, Sulfr and I are going to charge out and take care of the Marines I want you to wait until you see an opening and make for the ship. We'll follow after a few minutes, got it?" Cloud asked only to notice that Jennifer's eyes were still glazed over and that she was starting to get a nosebleed. "Right, you there make for the docks when you see an opening. Our ship is docked at the end of the pier and has light blue sails that tend to blend in with the sky."

Luciana nodded as she took up a position to steer the near catatonic illusionist that was keeping her and her sister safe. With that Cloud aimed her hand over at the marines and fired off what appeared to be knuckle bullets from her finger tips, while her other hand drew out one of her bone knives. She charged forward with Sulfr, who was already growing ever larger with each step, as 5 of the Marines where each hit with one of the knuckles in their throats causing them to fall to the ground choking on their own blood.

Cloud drew out her second blade and moved in towards the 5 standing on the left while Sulfr went for the ones on the right. Going in low Cloud hamstrung the first Marine, slitting his throat as he started to fall past her. The rest of the Marines finally got over the shock of so many of their comrades being taken out and started coming at her putting her on the defensive as she wove and deflected the sabers away from her.

Sulfr went in head first and just bit the head right off of the first Marine and swiped her paw at another leaving long furrows in his chest before he could jump away. Acting quickly she used her tail to sweep the others into the wall knocking them all unconscious allowing her to focus on the one that had evaded her initial attack and quickly noted that his uniform was more elaborate than the others which probably meant that he was a better fighter. She hadn't really been paying a whole lot of attention when Harry was talking to her about what they meant, but if she had to guess it was probably a Captain which meant that she might need Cloud to finish this prey off.

# # # # # #

While this was happening Luciana had silently followed the two fighters after a couple of moments, and then had quickly dashed through the Gate. It had seemed that the Captain might have noticed them as he had turned slightly toward them for a brief moment but his attention was quickly returned to Sulfr who had swept his men away with a sweep of her huge tail. Once free of the palace she quickly made for the docks and found the correct ship, it was quite small compared to what they were used to riding in but she wasn't about to make a fuss over that. She quickly got everyone on board and below deck. Once there Jennifer sighed with relief and collapsed into unconsciousness. Luciana looked around for a room with a bed and placed both Titania and Jennifer on it before she took up a position next to the door just in case. Titania had fallen asleep half-way back to the boat due to blood loss before she had bound it up, and was now cuddling closer to Jennifer in her sleep, bringing a small smile to Luciana.

# # # # # #

Cloud ducked under another blade and severed the offending hand from its owners body, quickly engaging her last opponent as the he fell to the ground cradling his stump to his body in a vain attempt to try and stem the blood flow. Deflecting the blow to the left Cloud brought her blades to bare on either side of his neck before she beheaded him and turned toward the last Marine standing. He was currently battling with Sulfr who had a few scratches along her hide but nothing overly bad. The captain seemed to be fine outside of the initial furrows he had received but the two were too evenly matched for this battle to end quickly. Watching the battle she waited for the best opportunity to strike.

All of sudden the captain stumbled a little as he dodged another slash by Sulfr and almost landed on one of his men. Cloud quickly dashed up and hamstrung the Captain. Turning to Sulfr she said "Let's go, Harry should be back at the ship by the time we get there".

Sulfr nodded and they both took off towards the docks not even bothering to finish off the Captain now that he was no longer a threat.

# # # # # #

Blood dripped down from Harry's chest as he stared across the field at Juno. His clothes were so ripped that his shirt had long since been discarded and his pants were barely hanging on. He wasn't really injured just a lot of small cuts that, if he didn't know better, were placed deliberately to make sure that his clothes fell off. Juno was across from him with only a couple of bruises to show for it, the small amounts of blood that she had been taking from him with the scratches had slowly helped her heal her broken arm so that they had been fighting each other at full strength for nearly 5 minutes now and they were both tiring.

Juno's initial frenzy had subsided after a while but as soon as she had gotten rid of his shirt her efforts had almost tripled as she got her first look at his build. The other occupants of the yard had since left the danger zone but from the windows of the palace you could see the old king and the World Noble watching from separate rooms.

_Time to end this and make my escape, they should be down at the docks by now even if they had to fight the entire town._ With that thought Harry launched himself back at Juno swinging his hammer in quick small swings to keep her deflecting. _She might be able to absorb energy but if I give her enough I might be able to overload the ability and take her out temporarily._

With that thought Harry focused his telekinesis to slow down her saber as she made to block his upward swing and had the hammer connect under her chin launching her straight up with a little extra height due to electricity. Then he teleported into the sky and declared mightily "THOR'S JUDGEMENT!" and crackling with electricity plummeted straight into Juno.

Juno's eyes went wide at all of the energy that was being pumped directly into her body before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she had a minor seizure due to the pleasure the energy brought.

Noting that she wouldn't likely stay down for very long Harry quickly stumbled away. Looking around he spotted the old king in the window and Teleported to his side.

"I'm sorry I can't leave your granddaughters with you." Harry whispered to the old man. He spun around and looked Harry in the eye, judging him. Then he clasped his shoulders, "Take care of those two then for me".

Harry nodded and teleported back to the ship.

# # # # # #

As Harry appeared on the ship he noted that Cloud and Sulfr were just getting on board.

"Where are the others?" Harry inquired quickly.

"Already on board I believe, I'll double check," Cloud stated before heading down the steps, a few seconds later she shouted back, "they're here. Let's go!"

Harry nodded and started unfurling the sails with what was left of his power. As they moved out of the bay Harry noted the Marine ship out in the middle and decided that he needed to make sure that they didn't have anyone following them. Pulling up alongside the ship, he quickly fired off the few cannons he had, all aimed at the rudder. As soon as that was done he fluttered the sails and allowed the wind to take them away just before the first retaliatory shots could be fired back at them. Once out on the ocean Harry finally allowed himself to sit down and fall asleep as the exhaustion of the battle washed over him.

# # # # # #

Juno came out of her pleasure induced coma to see Saint Hasarad making his way toward her with the Marine Captain for this Island trailing him. She quickly got out of the dirt and made to go to his side but once she was within reach he backhanded her back into the dirt. Surprise showed behind her eyes as she stared up at him.

"You had one task and you failed me." Hasarad said coldly. "How am I supposed to join the ruling council of Nobles if my top slave is so incompetent that a bounty hunter from one of the Blues was able to defeat her."

"Please, I can do better. He just caught me off guard with all of his extra abilities. He only got me because he did something to slow down my movements, now that I know about it he won't escape me again." She pleaded desperately as she thought of what would happen is she displeased the only person to show her any form of kindness even if it was filled with condescension.

Hasarad stared down at her weighing his options. _I'm going to need to look at the markets again to find a new slave. In the meantime let's see if she can prove to be useful, if she fails again no skin off my back._

"You have my permission to chase after them. From this moment on they are outlaws of the World Government for stealing my property. Take the division of Marines stationed here under Captain Whitegaurd and recruit anymore on your travels that you think might be useful. I'll give you the same rank as a Vice Admiral, but if someone challenges it, it's up to you to defend it." Hasarad explained as he looked at the girl lying miserably in front of him. She nodded gratefully now that she could chase after the source of her pleasure, while remaining loyal to the one who had shown her kindness.

"Oh, and Juno. Should you attempt to return without them, alive or dead, your fate will be sealed." Hasarad stated emotionlessly as he abruptly turned away and headed back to the palace to continue plotting on how to get on the council.

Juno gaped at his retreating back in horror as she understood the implications of that last statement. Snapping out of her thoughts she jumped to her feet and turned to the Marine Captain Whitegaurd that was still standing there.

"Gather your men on the fastest ship we have and let's get going. I need to know who they are and where they are going yesterday." Juno snapped.

"Actually I was just about to give my report, ma'am. The Marine Captain that came with you was hamstrung by the one they call "Bone Carver" Cloud, and an unnamed Wolf that seems to have the ability to change its size. We have no information on the woman that was making that illusion that blocked our view as the man destroyed the collars, but the man himself was Harry "The Pacifier" Potter," Whitegaurd stated as he stood at attention. Also the ship that we had stationed in the harbor was destroyed during their escape, so we will have to wait for another to be sent over from the next island which will take at least a day."

Cloud growled in frustration. "Fine, make sure that your men are ready to leave at the first sign of that ship. They are more than likely going to head out to the Grand Line from which we will have to guess which trails of islands they are taking. I'll gather some log pose, and I want the men fully equipped." She snapped as the Marine Captain started moving to fulfill her wishes.

"Potter will be mine." Juno muttered as she stared off into the distance as she contemplated what would happen once she got her hands on him.

**AN:** Well there you go, a lot more action in this one. Also I wanted to point something out that some might not have noticed, most of my chapters are approximately 2-3K words so that the lengths are all relatively the same.

As always keep the reviews coming and any OC's that you think might work in this world.

Have a Great Day All.


	13. Chapter 13 Striking Out On The Grand Lin

**AN:** A concern was brought up in the last set of reviews concerning when Harry was going to meet up with the Straw Hat Crew. My response is that it's coming. SPOILER: They will meet up before Robin is taken to Eneis Lobby.

Moving on it's been pointed out to me that I've been writing the names in the European fashion with the personal name before the family name. While I shall endeavor to change that from this point on; I have no plans of going back and fixing it in previous chapters. Without further ado, let's get started.

Chapter 13

Striking Out On the Grand Line

Luciana was standing by the wheel of the ship watching the horizon, occasionally looking at her savior, who was still passed out. She had found him there after coming up, once the woman with the Bone Devil Fruit, said that she was going to see to the wounds of those below and wanted her to watch up top to make sure we stayed on course.

It had been a few hours since they had made their great escape and they were still booking it. While she was still thinking about everything that had happened recently, Cloud returned to the deck. Cloud looked around and noticed that the Dragon Devil Fruit user was still at the wheel, and headed over to her.

"Hi, we didn't really have a whole lot of time to introduce ourselves earlier. My name is Cloud." Cloud announced as she moved over to the other woman with a smile on her face and her hand extended.

"Luciana" Luciana said as she walked past the hand and gave Cloud a huge hug. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means for my sister and myself." Luciana continued in a whisper as tears started to prick at her eyes, the reality of the situation starting to sink in. _We are free!_

"Hey, don't worry about it. We are here for you now; Harry wouldn't have forgiven himself or us if we had left someone in your situation." Cloud said comfortingly as she held the shaking Luciana, slowly rubbing her back.

After a little bit Luciana let go of Cloud and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Sorry about crying all over your shirt." Luciana hiccupped as she attempted to compose herself once again. "So his name is Harry?" Luciana questioned as she got herself under control and let her natural curiosity loose upon the man who had saved her.

"Yes, but I'll leave introductions for later once we can all gather around and learn more about each other. It's been a really stressful day, why don't you head below deck and try and get some sleep. I'm going to make sure that we keep the ship headed in the correct direction and don't get caught in a whirl pool or something." Cloud reassured her, and then turned to the steering wheel as she gestured for Luciana to head down stairs.

Luciana nodded and walked down the steps and looked at what was available. She moved down and checked the room her sister was in. Looking in she noted that her sister was still curled up to the other woman and decided to look elsewhere. The next room she went into that had a bed was covered in a lot of plants and what looked like a lab station with a lot of plans on the walls that seemed to deal with chemicals of some kind, so she closed the door and turned to find a different room. Another room that she walked into she found a very clean room that seemed to be filled with a lot of medical supplies, along with a shelf of books that were filled with things related to the human body. She closed this door as well deciding to see what the last door held.

Opening the door she looked in and saw a fairly empty room with only a couple of chests that looked like they held the bare minimum of supplies along with what looked like a heavy duty one used for money. It had a distinctly more masculine smell than the other two along with a slightly wolfish smell. Smiling mischievously to herself she closed the door behind her as she fully entered the room and made her way over to the bed. As she slid under the sheets she placed her head sideways into the pillow and inhaled his scent. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and curled up tighter, hugging the pillow closer to her.

# # # # # #

Couple hours later Harry woke up on the deck of the ship and looked around, noting that Cloud was at the wheel and that she had a compass in hand so they must be headed in the correct direction. Standing up Harry weakly moved over to stand next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked her noting the weary look.

"AH!" Cloud shouted, startled out of her concentration. "Don't do that Harry!" She snapped at him. Harry just chuckled at her.

"I'm fine just tired, we've put a lot of distance between us and any pursuers we might have, but I'd rather extend our lead a little more. There is supposed to be a sand bar relatively close to Reverse Mountain that we could stay at overnight so we can fully rest, but we need to reach it in the next 2 hours or we won't be able to find it." Cloud finally said once she was done glaring at the still smiling Harry.

Harry nodded and started adjusting the rigging to coax more speed out of the sails as they sped through the water.

After another hour and a half of waiting they finally noticed the sand bar in the distance. Harry went below deck and fetched a lantern and a pole out of the storage area and teleported over to the sand bar. He planted the pole in the sand and hung the lantern over the top of it, so that they would be able to direct the ship correctly in the failing light. He then teleported back to the ship and helped cloud direct the ship towards the lantern and then drop anchor.

Once done Harry turned to Cloud, "You should go down and get some rest I'm going to stay up in the crow's nest so if I hear anything I can alert the rest of you."

"No, I'll stay with you." Cloud said determinedly. Harry just nodded not willing to start an argument over it and teleported up to the crow's nest with Cloud clutched to his side.

The two of them sat up there watching the sun fully set behind the water, sitting in companionable silence. After a while Cloud scooted closer and pulled Harry's arm around her as she leaned into his shoulder, falling asleep within a minute of her head touching his shoulder. Harry just looked down on her fondly a small smile dancing a crossed his lips. Once she was asleep he tilted his head slightly and placed a small kiss upon her brow, then laid his head on hers and tightening his hold on her before he to nodded back off to sleep.

# # # # # #

Sulfr woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she was still in the room with the Mermaid and Jennifer. Quickly getting up she bounded out onto the deck to find her Harry. Looking around she couldn't see him but she could still smell that he was somewhere near her. Not willing to wake him if he was sleeping she started a thorough investigation of the deck.

Still unable to find him she looked up towards the top of the mast. By the light of the moon she could just barely make out two shapes leaning against each other and the upper most part of the mast. Frustrated that someone had usurped her cuddle time, and unable to get up there to him Sulfr turned back down the steps and headed towards her and her Harry's room. Upon entering she noted that the Dragon girl had curled up on her Harry's bed and was sleeping with the pillow clutched tightly to her.

With a sniff Sulfr shrunk down to the size of a pup and jumped up on the bed. She moved over toward the Dragon girl and worked her way in between the girl and the pillow. As soon as the girl felt the soft fur touch her arm she instantly let go of the pillow and clutched Sulfr to her, who gave a surprised yip, in her sleep. The girl brought Sulfr up by her face and started nuzzling a resigned Sulfr, like a little wolf would.

_Well if I can't cuddle with my Harry, I guess she is a good enough replacement._ Sulfr thought to herself as she let herself drift off to sleep with the slight purring of the Dragon girl hypnotizing her.

# # # # # #

Juno was mad, no that wasn't right. Juno was really seriously and emphatically pissed off. These damn Marines were utterly useless. She was losing precious time in catching up to that man and she was not pleased. Saint Hasarad had refused to see her after their last talk and she was quickly becoming increasingly anxious and betrayed. Anxious because she was afraid that she had lost the only kind person her life had ever allowed her. Betrayed because of how easily she had lost it, she had tried her hardest to capture him, she really had. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't prepared for the pleasure he brought with the excess amount of energy his blood and ability gave off.

It was finally morning and the new ship had just been spotted on the horizon, but Juno felt that it was moving too slowly and had to cut up one of the marines for a slight snack to try and keep her nerves under control.

She was going to find that man … her Harry … and she would bend him to her will. She would make him regret the day he had beaten her and disgraced her in front of Saint Hasarad, and then she would lock him away in her room where she could play with him whenever it struck her fancy. Her eyes glazed over for a few minutes as all of the ideas danced through her head, before she shook herself and refocused upon the ship and starting the chase.

# # # # # #

As dawn approached all cuddling couples slowly woke to find their particular predicament. Luciana blinked eyes with the cutest wolf cub she had ever seen. Then the events of yesterday flashed through her and she remembered that she was finally free, and that this little wolf in her arms had been instrumental in that adventure. She cooed at the adorable cub and started nuzzling her with renewed vigor, purring all the while. Sulfr just enjoyed the attention and licked the Dragon girls face in appreciation.

Cloud woke up to find herself resting fully atop of Harry as he still slept. Sometime during the night he had fallen over and she had gone with him and then readjusted to the much more comfortable position of using him as her bed and pillow. Looking down she cooed quietly at how cute and peaceful he looked while he was sleeping. Looking around and making sure that her escape route was clear, Cloud leaned up and placed a kiss upon his lips, lasting long enough for him to wake up before getting up and dashing down the ladder. Harry just looked confused before his brain caught up with what had just happened. Then he gaped for a little bit before a smug smile sprung up on his face.

Titania awoke groggily, confused at why Saint Hasarad would have allowed her and her sister the opportunity to sleep in the same bed, when they hadn't been allowed to do that for the past year. Then she noted subtle differences in the way the body felt and her eyes shot open to stare directly into the eyes of the illusionist from the other day, the events of that day rushing through her mind. They were nose to nose and Jennifer had a huge smile painted across her face.

"As wonderful as it is to be wrapped up so nice and snug with you, I think that I should mention that I like guys a hell of a lot more than I like girls, no matter how pretty they are." Jennifer said and then placed a small kiss on the girl's cheek for good measure.

"EEP!" Titania squeaked as she fell out of the bed. Jennifer couldn't hold it in any longer and started howling with laughter at the poor girls expense. After a little bit Titania started giggling at herself a little bit due to the hilarity of the situation.

# # # # # #

After a couple of hours, Harry, Jennifer, and Cloud shared their backstory with their two newest members, it was time for the two sisters to tell their own story.

They talked about how their father, who had been a bit of an adventurer, had fallen for a marine that had been stationed on the island; that after they had married they had decided to go out onto the Grand Line for a bit of an adventure as their version of a honeymoon before they would have to return to the island so he could take over as the king. Along the way they found that she was pregnant and were getting ready to turn back home, so that the baby could be born on the island they were besieged by a World Noble who was out collecting Captain's of ships for his slaves.

They were taken captive and branded as slaves. In a twist of sadistic barbarism the noble had forced their father to sleep with one of his mermaid slaves while his wife and the noble watched. The sisters were born within 4 months of each other but both mother's died in childbirth. The only good thing about that part of their lives was that they were still able to be raised by their father until they turned 8, and he had been killed in the battle arena. Before that happened he was able to teach them what he knew about navigating a ship and a small amount of self-defense to help protect each other against the other slaves when he was injured.

Since then they had only each other to rely upon, so had quickly developed and honed the skills they needed to defend themselves. When they turned 12, their current master was beginning to take an interest in their physical development, but as yet had done nothing about it. Luckily for them he ended up choking on some food that he was shoveling into his fat face so they were placed on the market.

They were then sold to Saint Hasarad where he found the idea of two sisters fighting each other and other opponents highly amusing. He was the one that had forced Luciana to eat the Dragon Zoan Devil fruit, so as to give her a weakness her sister could exploit just as easily as she could now exploit her being outside of water. They had been with him for 5 years now, but it seemed that he was no longer as amused by their show, which they had begun to notice while traveling to their father's home island.

# # # # # #

They set sail after breakfast and the explanation and within a couple hours they had reached Reverse Mountain.

"The currents are picking up speed, you're going to need to shift the ship over to the right 30 feet to be on the correct one to get in." Titania said from the water as she felt out the underwater currents. Luciana nodded as she spun the wheel while Harry worked the sails.

"As soon as we reach the current I want you back on the ship, we aren't going to take any chances on this." Harry said commandingly from his position atop one of the sails as he surveyed everything from his high vantage point. Titania nodded and then swam over to where she wanted the ship.

Once they were in the current Harry brought the sails up at Luciana's suggestion as they let the underwater current do all the work.

Harry jumped down to stand next to his girls as they gathered at the front of the ship. They were rushing upwards at a tremendous speed, and they were just a few moments away from the top of the mountain.

"Today marks the start of our new lives girls, and we will face it together." Harry said with conviction. The girls all beamed at him then turned to the front of the ship as they topped the crest.

They gasped at the view spread before them, a whole new life awaiting them.

**AN:** So here's the latest chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. Good transition chapter with plenty of fluff and interesting situations.

As always keep reviewing and keep the OC's coming.


	14. Chapter 14 Bounties and Beginnings

**AN: **Hey all, sorry it's taken so long for the latest update. I decided to go back through the series to try and make sure I'm getting my manga facts straight, and to match up certain events to create more accuracy. A heads up, while we will be going to each of the locations the Strawhats do when Harry meets up with them, what actually happens will change slightly as the very presence of one person into a location that they weren't previously in will irascibly change the way events played out, so expect a bit more fun with that.

Also someone brought up a point about the sea stone in Harry's hammer and the simple answer is that it only allows for hits to make contact with logia types, but the point was raised so I want to explain my reasoning behind it. During the fight Harry never kept it pressed against Juno like Smoker did with Luffy. Juno's ability didn't have a truly physical manifestation on her body so it doesn't exactly do anything extra for her accept take away her ability and cause a slight exhaustion that disappeared after the blow was struck due to the ambient energy that Harry was subconsciously letting off.

So without further ado here we go.

Chapter 14

Bounties and Beginnings

Nico Robin was walking down the road of this hick town in the middle of the Grand Line. She was heading towards Sir Crocodile on Alabasta. She had delivered her little message to that Strawhat runt and his little crew, and decided to rest her poor tortoise on the way back. She knew she had plenty of time before they made it anywhere seeing as they had refused her help.

Noting a newsstand off to the side she activated her power and had a hand toss her one of the papers from the stand as she made her way over to a tea shop. Looking at the front page she noted the headline; **Thunderstorm Pirates Wanted**.

It went on to talk about how this new crew was to be the biggest threat to the World Government since she herself had escaped from the West Blue. It discussed what they knew of the origins of the known members and the fact that they had somehow been able to snag 2 slaves from a Celestial Dragon.

Robin's eyebrow rose up at the audacity of this crew; especially since they were clearly inexperienced seeing as only two had ever been to the Grand Line, and not on their own power.

In the background she noted that some unknown band had finished setting up a stage and were beginning to play song as she started to leaf through their wanted posters.

(Italicized is the Band, Bold is Bounties)

**Farstien "Tidal Wave" Titania - $29,000,000**

_And I Came Home_

_Like a stone_

**Farstien "Dragon Wing" Luciana - $33,000,000**

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of darkness_

**White "Dream Weaver" Jennifer - $25,000,000**

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

"**Demon Wolf" Fenrisulfr - $20,000,000**

_And I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

**Coredriver "Bone Carver" Cloud - $36,000,000**

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

**Potter "The Pacifier" Harry - $90,000,000**

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Robin stared down at the last poster, the combination of the song and the picture caused an excited thrill travel through her. There was something about this man that appealed to her on a level that she didn't fully understand. The song by itself brought a smile to her face with the notion that someone was still out there for her, but the face staring back at her was something else.

Robin leaned back, a smile playing about her lips, enjoying her tea and the music as fantasies of a knight in shining armor, who seemed to have glowing green eyes, coming to protect her from all of the evil in her world.

# # # # # #

The ship hurtled down the other side of Reverse Mountain at a frightening pace, rising to speeds that Harry felt were comparable to those of his old Nimbus 2000. Luciana had Harry stand over next to the anchor so he could lower it to help slow their momentum once they had reached the Grand Line, no need to go barreling off without any idea where to go. Luciana and Titania had heard rumors of an old medic that lived right next to the entrance that would either help or hinder pirates entering the Grand Line; something about a giant whale that he was taking care of.

As the ship slowed down enough everyone looked around but didn't see anyone outside of the only lighthouse in sight and nothing on the water.

"Well let's head over to the lighthouse and see if anyone's home." Harry said as he flared the sails while Luciana started directing the ship over to the lighthouse.

"I'm going to jump in the water and see if I can find the whale and see if I can get him to talk to me." Titania said, getting ready to jump overboard.

"You can talk to fish?" Cloud questioned, quirking her head sideways in confused astonishment.

"Kind of, it's not exactly with words like with us. It's kind of like how all animals talk with a mix of sounds and body language. That's why some mere-people have such a rough time with the humans, outside of the racism, is that human's body language is subconsciously either insulting, or threatening towards the fish they resemble." Titania explained. "You don't have to worry overly much, I have more of a pack mentality and that has expanded to include all of you." She said with a slight smile before jumping into the water, leaving the rest to ponder her last statement.

# # # # # #

As the ship came to a standstill Titania jumped out of the water and back onto the ship. From there she hopped over and jumped on Harry's back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her tail around his torso.

"Laboon the whale seems to be fine and waiting for some friends, but indicated that the doc was in the lighthouse, so we can go ahead and knock." Titania said very quickly, hiding her blush at her sudden forwardness in Harry's hair so that no one would notice. Luciana gave her sister a knowing little smirk and a slight wink that only the two of them could see, which only made her blush even more. Cloud and Jennifer eyed Harry and Titania a little with a competitive spark leaping to their eyes when they each noticed the other looking at the pair.

Harry just shrugged, purposefully deciding to ignore whatever silent meanings were being passed around the ship as he nodded at what Titania had told him and then disembarked and headed over towards Crocus's Lighthouse was. "Alright, well let's check in on this Crocus and see if he has the what-cha-ma-call-it."

Luciana rolled her eyes, quickly becoming used to the offhanded way Harry liked to deal with things he found immaterial. "It's called a Log Pose and it's essential if we want to have even the slightest clue on where we are going instead of aimlessly sailing around." Luciana explained patiently, as if he was a 5 year old that hadn't quite figured out what the grown-ups were talking about. Harry just turned and gave a dead panned look stating "so?"

With that they all headed towards Crocus's Lighthouse chuckling lightly at the conversation that was just held. As they neared the doors Sulfr jumped up onto Titania's shoulders, seeing as she was in her place, and the other girls gathered closely around Harry while still letting him lead.

Harry moved forward and knocked on the door, and waited as they heard some shuffling and moving around on the other side. Harry took a cautious step backwards, mirrored by the girls, just in case the door swung out instead of in. Which ended up saving Harry from a killer headache as the door slammed open missing his nose by an inch then thudded against the wall. In the doorway stood a balding man with what looked like a wilting flower atop his head and surly expression on his face.

"What do you brats want?" Crocus spat out.

"Hi, my name's Ha-", was as far as Harry got before Crocus interrupted him.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are; you're that new rookie out of the West Blue. Potter the Pacifier, and these ladies must be your crew the Thunderstorm Pirates. Though I notice you don't have your flag that they said you'd be flying." Crocus said impatiently.

"Huh" the group answered in perfectly confused synchronicity.

Crocus got a thoughtful look, "You didn't know? Here take a look". He handed them the paper and the bounty sheets. They all gathered around to see what they looked like.

The picture of Titania showed her throwing water skyward, her black top matching nicely with her green and black scales, her long black hair framing her sea green eyes with a look of concentration on her face.

Luciana was pictured in her half transformed state with her dark gray wings spread wide and spiked tail whipping behind her. Her dark brunette hair, that was the same length as her sisters blew back in the wind while her blue eyes were luminescent, even in printed form.

Jennifer's picture was of her with a blank look on her face, which the others noted was her "concentrating on forming one of her illusions" look. Her dirty blonde hair framed her face with her deep brown eyes staring into nothing.

Sulfr's picture showed the dark gray and black wolf in her monstrous size, as she was biting off the head of a marine.

The picture of Cloud had blood dripping from her bone blades, clothing, and red hair, with a group of dead marines in the background. Her pale green eyes seemed to have killing intent that the paper couldn't quite conceal as she stalked toward an unseen foe.

Harry's picture was by far the most impressive as it showed him battling an unseen foe. His shirt was ripped so much that it wasn't truly concealing his muscular body. One arm was raised with hammer in hand while the other was redirecting a sword slash. He was literally shooting off visible pieces of electricity from most of his body, with the largest concentration being in the hammer, and his eyes glowed with a hidden power that seemed reticent to a lightning strike. The electricity he was giving off had made his hair stand on end, losing the mind swept look and giving it a much more sexier appearance, especially with the static shooting out (think Super Saiyen).

"How the hell did they get these great freaking pictures? Did anyone see a freaking camera anywhere during any of these fights? I mean it's almost like they were sent down from some higher power to instill a bad ass quality in picture format. I mean honestly, the one with me in it would have had to have been taken 10 feet from me." Harry said completely baffled.

The girls ignored him and leafed through the newspaper reading the article on them. Jennifer frowned.

"What's the matter?" Cloud queried, catching the look on Jennifer's face.

"They called us the Thunderstorm Pirates and gave us a flag of an electrified wolf skull caught in between two lightning bolts. There is no input in here from us; I mean pirate is such a garish term. I think I'm going to write them and tell them to change it to the Thunderstorm Harem." Jennifer replied with a pout.

At this point both Harry and Crocus got a nosebleed and fainted, Harry somehow having the good grace to land on his face rather than squash Titania, who was still gaping at Jennifer.

All the girls started laughing at the fallen duo, and then Cloud turned to Jennifer with a smile and said. "That was funny, a very well played joke."

"Who said it was a joke?" Jennifer smiled triumphantly as the other girls also achieved nosebleeds and then fainted. "Score, Jennifer 2, Crew 0" she said smiling as she started to drag her companions into the house so they would be comfortable and out of the sun, still laughing to herself as she did so.

# # # # # #

Once everyone came too, some of them had trouble looking at one another. Most notably was Titania, who continued to refuse to be moved from Harry's back. After that little episode the crew did find it easier to talk to Crocus and it just so happened that he had one Log Pose left that he was willing to hand over. He remarked, "This is for Jennifer. Very well played my dear", still smiling and shaking his head.

They then decided to disembark after acquiring his suggestion on which island they should head to first. He sent them down the middle right path that hadn't been tested in at least two months. Coincidentally it was the pass that would keep them closest to the Strawhats, which he hoped they would run into. He figured that Nami girl could use a few more females to talk to if they met up at Jaya Island, oddly enough the only island in the middle of the Grand Line that Log Poses from two different lines.

With Log Pose in hand they set out again onto the Grand Line, putting more distance between them and any of the pursuers sent by the Celestial Dragon. Setting out onto a new horizon, with little fantasies dancing in the back of their minds.

**AN:** So there you go, finally decided to give a slight visual description of the main players. They finally have their own flag, and they're set up to meet the Strawhats soon. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please note still accepting OC's just because you haven't seen them appear yet does not mean that I don't have a plan for them in the future.

Keep the Review's coming.

**IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE MAKE YOUR VOTE COUNT**


	15. Chapter 15 Baroque Works on the Move

**AN:** Only thing for this section is patience my readers, we will meet up with the Strawhat crew shortly, I have already selected the insertion point for when the two crews intersect. For those curious enough I entice you to read the last section of the previous chapter because I dropped a fairly large hint for those who remember the islands that the Strawhat crew visits. So quick go back and look at that and you'll see what I mean.

Also someone mentioned a problem with the size of the bounties. I had two reasons for placing them at that level. They needed to stand out in the west blue as important seeing as they generally have stronger pirates than the East, but I also wanted them close to where the Strawhats were marked as. Also Saint Hasarad is trying to get on to the ruling council of Celestial Dragons and so does not want to appear to be weak, so while it was publicized that they stole his slaves, he also sent his chief enforcer after them so he can construe it as a test of his enforcer rather than a personal slight against himself. This way he isn't tied to anything embarrassing.

Warning: This chapter has a little graphical gore at the end.

Chapter 15

Baroque Works on the Move

It had been two days since they had left Crocus's lighthouse and the things were getting as normal as they could be with a group of young adults all trapped on a small ship. With Jennifer already crossing the barrier with her little joke, Harry had been hard pressed to try and avoid all of the innuendo flying around. He was almost positive that the girls were in some kind of a competition over reactions they could get from him, he just couldn't figure out where they were hiding the sheet. Even more perplexing was that it seemed Sulfr had joined in on it and as far as he could tell was winning, purely on the merit that he wasn't expecting it.

He first noticed that she was in on the little competition when he had changed to his Lynx form to try and avoid the other girls and Sulfr had decided to flaunt herself right in front of him. The girls found him still standing frozen in place while Sulfr was out of his line of sight preening at a job well done. From the jealous looks since that first incident it seemed that she had taken the lead with all the other attempts since then.

The others seemed to take turns, and the only time two of them tried to hit on him at the same time was when the sister's decided to subtly brush up against him, one on either side, to see how big of a blush could be achieved. This was the biggest tip off that there was some kind of game, because while it was never a team effort there were always others around that seemed to look over at precisely the right time to witness the event.

Harry was heroically trying to ignore all of this and continue on as if these events were merely blank places in his memory, and thankfully the girls allowed him to live in his delusional world. They seemed to get an extra kick out of how he was trying to pretend these events weren't unfolding.

Towards the end of the day they finally saw the island that marked the beginning of their journey. Nearing the docks they noted that there was a rather large ship that looked like it was stocking up to leave port the next day with the name on the sail, Baroque. This caused Cloud to tilt her head in confusion as she tried to remember why that name seemed so familiar.

# # # # # #

Robin was still looking at the wanted poster of Potter "The Pacifier" Harry as she made her way to Alabasta upon her tortoise. There was just something that seemed to call out to her through the picture and it was starting to irritate her that this piece of information was eluding her. She had done quite a bit of introspection since noting the feelings that came from the picture, but each time she tried to pin them down they flitted just out of reach. It seemed like some higher power was playing with her or something, because she was starting to get this nagging feeling that if she could only meet this Potter Harry then a lot of questions would be answered. Shaking her head she just tucked the poster back into her shirt to peruse later, maybe there was something else in the picture that would give her some more clues.

# # # # # #

Luciana and Titania directed Harry on what to do as they pulled into the docks, with a lot of batting of eyelashes so that Harry couldn't stop smiling, which in turn made all of the girls giggle and Harry just shake his head. They anchored the ship and then tucked in for the night. As Harry was heading towards the stairs to go down below, he saw the sisters approaching him with a terribly mischievous glint in their eyes with the other three stalking close behind, smiling innocently.

"Haaaaarrrrrrrryyyy?" Luciana and Titania said in perfect synchronicity and harmony.

"Yes?" Harry replied with a sense of foreboding as both girls took one of his hands and clung to it tightly.

"Can we sleep in your room tonight?" Titania said pouting and making her eyes go puppy dog wide.

"Yeah, we're really scared about being all by our lonesome this close to an unfamiliar town. Someone might come and try and get at us while we're sleeping." Luciana added innocently as if she might actually be afraid that something like that was even remotely likely. In the background he noted that the other three were nodding seriously with big puppy eyes and slight pouts, Sulfr using her ability to literally make her eyes bigger. Harry would have sworn she had been practicing in front of the mirror because it was just the right size to work.

"I'm not going to be able to say no am I." Harry asked.

_Nope_, Sulfr thought to him, smugness radiating through the bond, while all of the girls shook there heads.

"We're either going to have to get a bigger bed or put two of them together. And that could take forever." Harry tried in a last ditch effort to try and put a monkey wrench in their plan.

"Already done. Now lead the way, I'm tired." Cloud said giving him a kiss on his cheek, which of course made all of the other girls lean up and do the same. Harry just conceded and still blushing a fair amount led the way below deck.

# # # # # #

The next day they all piled out on the deck and then moved off into town. Quickly forming up into the same positions they had held when they went to check out Crocus's lighthouse. As they moved around the town they noticed a lot of the people that were milling about had weapon's on their person, but in such a way that it was obvious that they were trying to hide their existence.

This didn't make sense to the group as they temporarily forgot that their own sense of perception was still on high alert due to their close brush with the Celestial Dragon, and the knowledge that someone was more than likely on their tail. So, needless to say, they were twitchy around strangers and were looking for anything even slightly off to note if they were a threat.

Shrugging it off they went around to the shops as Cloud dragged the group to an apothecary for new plants, Jennifer also grabbed some plants and a few antiseptics to clean off her supplies. Luciana and Titania dragged the group over to a stationary store to get some charts, to document progress, a flag, and a lot of paper and paints. When Harry asked why they were buying so much, Titania spoke up.

"It's for the journey to the next island. We are going to have a paint off, you'll have 30 minutes to have a rough sketch of what you want and 4 hours to complete the actual painting. It'll be fun. Only rule is you can't interfere with another's painting and you can't vote for your own when it's all done."

Harry just shrugged while the rest of the girls thought it was a brilliant idea, already brainstorming ideas on how to distract Harry from his painting and make him fumble with his brush. Points to the one who made him leave the longest line.

As they were returning to the ship, Harry noticed two people from the Baroque ship who were holding a stack of papers in their hands and studying them intently. Now these papers could have been anything, but those beady little eyes didn't look like they knew anything that didn't have a dollar sign in front of it. Harry sighed, not even in the town for 4 hours and they had already been recognized.

The girls turned toward him as they heard him sigh.

"Don't look around, but we've been spotted by someone that knows about our bounties." Harry whispered which made the girls scowl but showed no other reaction. "Let's just go about as we would normally and maybe they'll leave us alone once they realize we aren't hurting anyone."

The girls whispered their approval and then proceeded to put the supplies away, except for the flag and a couple of the paints. Then they gathered around the flag to decide what they should have for their actual flag.

"So we're agreed that it's got to have lightning on it, to set us apart from the other pirates?" Cloud asked, receiving nods from everyone.

"What about a hammer in the middle with a lightning bolt coming down from the top, with four hands and a paw holding it from the bottom?" Luciana asked, receiving mixed reviews.

"What if the whole thing was covered in lightning and in the black spaces where the lightning isn't is a shadow of each of us standing in a line, kind of like an optical illusion." Titania asked, getting puzzled looks as the others tried to wrap their minds around how they would be able to pull that off.

"How about we just have a nude god-like figure taking up the whole flag? Harry want to model for us?" Jennifer asked, causing all the girls to both giggle pervertedly and get slight nosebleeds.

"Nope, moving on, any other ideas? Specifically ones that leave my clothes on my body." Harry said very quickly.

"Spoilsport" Jennifer mumbled.

_The paper already has a fairly decent one why not just use that, it's already designed and everything, maybe just add green glowing eyes or something._ Sulfr thought to Harry as she dropped the newspaper on top of the flag gesturing with her nose so that the girls understood the gist of what she was trying to convey.

"Sulfr does have a point, it is fairly bad ass and is already recognizable. Plus most pirates just use human skulls. I think we would be the only crew that has a wolf skull for ours." Cloud said.

Harry frowned. "How about we just make it into an actual wolf but with glowing green eyes, and try giveing it a three dimensional look."

Everyone brightened at that idea. "Great, I'll go grab some of the papers and we can all work on a basic sketch of how we are going to pull this off so that we get it just right." Titania said, practically bursting with excitement as she started hopping towards the stairs.

"That's alright I'll go get it. You stay up here with everybody else." Luciana said as she quickly passed her sister, knowing that in her excitement she was likely to trip down the steps and would be ashamed of letting Harry see her mess up so badly. Titania just shrugged and went back over by the others contemplating how she was going to pull off the three dimensional picture.

# # # # # #

After a while it was decided that Titania would be the one to paint the picture on the flag and the mast, as hers turned out the best by far. The girls were helping lay out the mast, along with the spare so that they could put their mark on them while Harry was watching the docks.

He noticed a young woman with a fairly small boat that seemed to double as a stand, who was selling a great many ranged weapons and explosives. She seemed to be trying to make a transaction with the Baroque crew. All of a sudden it seemed like she had gotten fed up with them and was telling them to leave her shop.

WHACK!

All the noise that was in the area instantly stilled as one of men backhanded the woman across the face and sent her flying into the back wall of her shop/ship, Harry saw red. Just as the girls were turning to figure out what had just happened, Harry teleported over to the two men that were starting to reach into the stand and take whatever they could.

Harry reached out and gripped both men's skulls and smashed them together with such force that their skulls cracked in half and squished together, killing them instantly. Releasing the gory mess Harry teleported into the ship and reached down to pick the young woman up who was still seeing stars from the dual blow to the head she had received from the thug's hand and the wall.

Harry teleported back to the ship and handed the woman over to a shocked Jennifer. "We have some misogynistic thugs over there." Harry jerked his thumb behind him to point at the Baroque ship. "Anybody up for some righteous wholesale slaughter?" Harry asked with a violent gleam in his eye, the other girls just nodded as Jennifer started attending to the concussed woman.

"We'll wait 5 minutes for them to amass their forces on board then we'll take them out. Titania, 1 minute into the fighting I expect the bottom of that ship to be so full of holes that we have to fight up on top of the masts." Harry directed pulling out his hammer and getting ready, while the girls similarly prepared.

5 minutes passed and Titania jumped into the water, swiftly swimming underneath it to get to the ship. Harry stood and the other girls all gathered around placing a hand on him, and he teleported over to the ship. Landing on the deck they quickly burst into movement taking on the 100+ people on the ship. They fanned out and dashed around creating carnage in their wake, making sure that all of the blows they dealt were fatal, so that they didn't have to worry about anyone attacking them from behind.

Sulfr quickly grew to the size of a normal dire wolf as she laid into a group of thugs, her body was quickly coated in blood as she flew over the ground in a flash of tooth and claw. Luciana quickly transformed into her half-human half-dragon form and dashed in the opposite direction of Sulfr mirroring her carnage and adding a swiftly sweeping tail that was moving quick enough to decapitate and sever limbs from the remainder of the body. Cloud took the side in between Luciana and Harry and quickly swept through the crowd, cutting throats, removing limbs and genitalia. She let more bones protrude from her body as she became a proverbial pincushion where her every movement was likely to draw blood from someone near her, making good use of this fact when a leaping knee strike sent a bone straight through one of the thug's head.

Harry was releasing so much electrical output that merely standing within 5 yards of him was causing the thug's muscles to seize up, allowing Harry to make quick work of them with his hammer. Smashing skulls, delivering blows that were strong enough to cause the ribs to explode out of their backs, injuring the others who were behind them.

30 seconds after the attack started the ship started sinking into the water making them pick up the pace to get rid of the last few stragglers that were still on the ship. Just before the ship became fully submerged Cloud ended the life of the last thug that had been holding a den den mushi trying to get in contact with someone. She scooped it up and then darted back over to Harry as he teleported back to the ship.

# # # # # #

Once they were all back on the ship they heard a woman's voice sound out.

"What do you want?! Were your instructions too hard for your simple mind to follow? Get some supplies and head for Alabasta. We are in the final stage and we can't have any screw-ups." she yelled angrily. Harry gestured for Cloud to toss the den den over to him.

"Sorry to inform you, but the plans changed. Your men ran into a spot of trouble." Harry stated coldly.

"…. Who is this?" She asked, calming down instantly.

"As the victor I think it only fair for you give your name before I give any information up." Harry quipped.

"Miss All Sunday"

"Well Miss All Sunday your men made the mistake of trying to brutalize a young woman in my presence. The name is Potter Harry."

After a very lengthy pause she finally decided to respond. "On behalf of Baroque Works I extend an apology to a fellow bounty hunter. I hope that if we meet in the future it will be on better terms." She replied, Cloud got a look of comprehension as she mentioned bounty hunting, and the line went dead.

"Hello?"

The woman they had rescued had finally woken up and was looking at the group in slight trepidation, which puzzled Harry for a moment until he looked down and noted that everyone that had been on the deck of that ship was literally dripping with gore.

"Um, sorry about that." Harry replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure how to progress form here.

"I think I'm going to wake up now, goodbye." And with that she fell back in a dead faint only to be caught by Jennifer who had stayed closest to her.

**AN:** Ok so the poll is going nicely, and it looks like you guys are leaning more towards the Harem. I'll keep it open until they actually meet up with Nico Robin. Also regardless of what the final results are Robin will be his number one, and nothing truly intimate will happen until they are together.

Also on another note I'm going to start up another poll based on an idea that I had. In order to make the Soul Bond more meaningful I was contemplating the idea of Harry and Robin combining powers. So that everything one could do, so could the other. Kind of solidifies the fact that they are meant to be together.

Anyhow keep the OC's and Reviews coming. Thanks for supporting the Story.


	16. Chapter 16 Moving Right Along

**AN:** Hi. So far I've had a lot of responses to my polls already, although I'm still kind of miffed that they won't allow me to have more than one poll on my page at a time but what can you do. Glad nobody decided to yell at me over the death of the entire crew over one slap, I noticed that I realistically should have had the thug say something to make the wholesale slaughter that followed a bit more natural. Oh well.

Chapter 16

Moving Right Along

(Before reading go to YouTube and put the chapter title in the search and listen to the song to get that feel good mood that Muppets bring.)

Robin sat there awhile as she went over the conversation she had with Potter Harry, dissecting it as she tried to build a personality profile out of what little interaction they had had. His voice had sounded strong, commanding, and enraged, although that was probably due to the fact that he had just taken out a crew of thugs. She had known perfectly well what type of men they were when they had signed up, but Crocodile said that he needed an army.

From what she could tell so far, he had a weak spot for women which could probably be capitalized on if she ever had to take him out. Unfortunately the idea of taking him out was even more unappealing than letting that young Strawhat boy's life be snuffed out. Strawhat seemed to be bursting with energy and happiness that she found herself silently enjoying, but she was completely baffled by her emotions towards someone she had only read about and heard their voice once. Secretly she hoped that he would keep the Den Den Mushi with him so she could occasionally override the main command and listen in on them to try and get some more insight on him and his crew.

Shaking her head to try and clear her mind of all these distracting thoughts, she had work to do. Strawhat had finally made it to Alabasta, and had already caused a bit of a mess. Crocodile had asked her to stay with him as the final phase of the plan came to fruition. The prospect of finally laying eyes on another poneglyph after so many years was truly exciting to her. Getting up she left her room placing the Den Den Mushi in her pocket so that it would be close at hand.

# # # # # #

The woman slowly came too, and started looking about her trying to remember why she was in a strange area that she didn't immediately recognize. As her eyes started coming down closer to viewing the ground she saw a group of people sitting around off to the side discussing something. She looked at their faces and noted that there were 4 women, a wolf, and a man. As she gazed upon the man he turned his head towards her and she stared into his green glowing eyes, and as she looked into them the memories of what had happened before she fainted. Taking another look at the group she noted they were no longer covered in gore so she must have been out for a bit if they had been able to get cleaned up.

She shook her head and started to try and sit up. Quicker than a blink the man was at her side easing her up. She glared up at him.

"I can move about just fine thank you." she said as she pushed his hands away, sat up and moved against the railing, to keep her body propped up.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to upset you." He said with an easy smile on his face hands up in a surrendering position, although she could still see worry in his eyes.

"So what exactly do you want from me after that oh so "heroic" rescue of a damsel in distress." She said derisively as she didn't believe that he had done it out of the goodness of his heart. Nobody was that nice to her. "I'm not sleeping with you." She stated after a pause crossing her legs and arms, rocketing up her glare another notch.

"No worries, I'm not looking for anything just wanted to make sure you're okay." Harry said as he quickly took 5 steps back giving her space. While this had been going on the girls had gathered up around them, staying far enough back not to interfere with the conversation.

She cocked her head to the side. "So you're going to try and say that you just killed all of those people out of the goodness of your heart?" She asked sarcastically with a look that screamed out _you have got to be kidding me._

"Well no." Harry said, and she got a triumphant look on her face until she heard the next bit. "They struck you and then started trying to take your things. I don't stand by while people are being robbed, and I definitely don't tolerate anyone that will strike a woman. The only time it might be is in self-defense, but even then only until they are no longer attacking me or what I'm protecting."

She looked at him again as she let this new information sinks in. Looking at the girls behind him she noted looks of pride as well as fear. Almost as if they had just found out that their white knight had gaping hole in his armor. Which she had to agree with, if he wasn't more cautious around women a knife could easily slide between his ribs before he knew he was in trouble, or leave an enemy behind him that might attack him when his attention was no longer on her. Coming to a decision she spoke up.

"Didn't know that there were still people in the world that stood by the old code of chivalry, it's nice to see it's not dead. My name is Hailstorm Garnet."

Harry smiled at her as he saw this as crossing the first of her defenses. "My name is Harry, this is Sulfr, the mermaid is Titania, the dark brunette is Luciana, the dirty blonde is Jennifer, and the red head is Cloud. We are the Thunderstorm Pirates."

"Ah, the Rookie from West Blue, you know you have the highest bounty to come out of there since Nico Robin." Garnet said as she remembered where she had seen their faces before.

"Didn't know that little tidbit" Harry said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So what happens now?" Garnet asked.

"Nothing, you go back to your shop and we'll wait till morning to ship out." Harry said.

Garnet nodded "Well thanks for your help."

With that Garnet thanked everyone another time and then headed back to her ship while the others turned back to working on the sail.

# # # # # #

Garnet was back working on her boat, double checking the inventory and making sure that none of them were broken. So far there was nothing wrong with the ship minus the indentation she had left when she hit the wall.

This had become an increasingly common problem, there was always someone in a town that felt that a woman was easy pickings and they could make off with her guns. Before today she had been able to take care of them because they had never decided to attack in broad daylight. She had been forced to kill 5 truly persistent ones and merely shot and wounded the rest.

It had never been a truly easy life but this recent brush had shown her just how far out of her depth she truly was. Not only had she almost been robbed but she could have been seriously harmed. What followed after was truly frightening though, she had been in and out of consciousness but from what she remembered 4 people had took out the equivalent of an entire battalion of men while another tore apart the entire freaking boat.

These people were magnitudes of strength higher than she had ever seen before and she knew from looking in the newspaper that their bounties weren't anywhere near as high as some of the big names, let alone those in the New World.

She had done some work as a bounty hunter when some two bit thug started making a ruckus but she bought and sold guns as her main source of currency. Plus she was able to keep the best of the stuff for herself. The only true goal she had in life was to be recognized as the best shot in the world and have fun on an adventure.

The more she thought about it the more she realized she was going to need someone to watch her back. Today showed she beyond a shadow of a doubt that if she wanted to continue exploring the Grand Line than she was going to have to get some people she could count on.

Throughout the rest of the night her eyes continued to stray over to the other ship and contemplated the pros and cons of asking them if she could tag along.

# # # # # #

Morning downed bright and early as Harry and the girls started getting the ship ready to set sail. The Log Pose was set and they were going to ship out quickly to keep whatever lead they had on whoever was chasing them.

Just as the anchor was being raised they heard a shout come from the dock. Turning the saw Garnet moving towards them with what seemed like her entire store in a wagon piled higher than she was tall, begging the question of how she had got them stacked so nicely. As she neared the ship she called out again.

"Hey, I was wondering if your crew could use a sharp shooter. I don't really want what happened to me yesterday to happen to me again, and I'd feel safer if I stayed with you guys."

Harry looked over at the girls who seemed to be having a silent conversation with a form of sign language, which he knew they had created specifically to infuriate him and keep their conversations secret from him. They must have come to an agreement because Cloud turned toward Harry and nodded at him. "Sure, we'll work out the sleeping arrangements later; let me help you with that."

Harry then focused his telekinetic abilities into lifting the weapons off the dock and onto the deck. Garnet quickly jumped onto the ship. "Thank you, this means a lot." Garnet said. Harry nodded to her as the other girls came over to her and gave her a hug (head nuzzle in Sulfr's case) welcoming her to the crew.

# # # # # #

Juno was not pleased.

These worthless excuses for human beings were exceedingly slow. They were only just reaching Reverse Mountain right now and she knew that all of these delays were allowing them to slip further away. It looked like the only way she was going to catch up to her Harry was if they got embroiled in a battle that incapacitated them for a day or two.

Needless to say this caused Juno to almost literally whip the crew into trying to coax even more speed out of the ship. She would catch up to them if it was the last thing she did.

**AN: **Ok so this is just to remark on the combining of powers that will eventually happen. It won't be a true sharing, because the original power will still be stronger than the new, and due to familiarity they won't truly rely on the new power, it's mostly to make sure that they don't have to deal with sea stone weakness and to give Robin an animagous form.

Anyhow we are rapidly approaching the point where Harry and the Crew will join with Strawhats so you can expect that to happen relatively soon. Let's get excited!


	17. Chapter 17 Jaya Island

**AN:** Here it is everyone, the moment that you have all been waiting for. Only thing I have to say is that I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 17

Jaya Island

Robin smiled slightly to herself as she relaxed on the deck of her new crew's ship. A lot had happened in quick succession that she was still reeling from but like always she had been able to come out on top. Crocodile's plan had been foiled and Luffy was able to defeat Crocodile after he had double crossed her. Though to be fair she had been expecting it, she had only thought her ability to lie was greater than his perceptiveness, which as it turns out, it wasn't.

They had managed to evade the marines by a very close margin and were now headed to Jaya Island. Looking down she had her old Den Den Mushi in her hand, it was the one that was connected to the one Potter Harry had. She hadn't had time to contact him since their first talk but she found something in her wanting to hear his voice again. Subconsciously she pulled his wanted poster out of her shirt and gazed at the face on it one more time.

Shaking her head she put both of them away one more time. She still couldn't figure out what was so special about this one person that had so captivated her, nothing had ever affected her like this had. Trying to distract herself she opened her notebook, which had been lying next to her. She was putting down all of her notes on history in this and many others stashed in various places with the goal to write her own text that would depict not only the history of the poneglyphs but the true history of the whole world.

With a silent sigh she returns to putting what she had learned from the poneglyph down, while another part of her was wondering when she would meet Potter Harry in person.

# # # # # #

Juno was frustrated beyond belief. The pleasure and energy she had from the battle with her Harry had long since passed and no matter how many of the marines she "accidentally" killed in a spar she couldn't get it back. There was just something extra special about him that could not be mimicked. What was even worse was that this was the fourth island they had been to.

She had decided to check each of the starting islands to try and double check to make sure she was following the same path as he was. Unfortunately they had already gone through three islands where no one had seen a man matching the wanted poster that she had, it was a normal sized poster ( unlike the wall sized one she had posted in her room, not obsessed what so ever and she will kill anyone that says she is).

Walking towards the first store that sold food she marched in looking for an employee or manager, upon finding one she marched straight up to the manager.

"Have you seen this person within the last week?" Juno demanded harshly as she practically punched him in the face as her hand flew out to display the poster. Jumping back from the crazy lady a little he took a good look at the poster.

"Oh yeah, that lad was here a couple of days ago. He and his girls ended up clearing out this group of thugs that had been making a lot of problems around town. Though truth be told they seemed more like kids on a journey than killers when they were in the store. Um miss?"

Juno had turned away after the confirmation, a smile quickly gracing her lips, and started making her way to the ship. She had enough Log Pose to navigate anywhere within the beginning of the Grand Line so she didn't have a need for one to reset she could just keep trucking along.

"Wait for me Harry. I'm coming for you, and once I get my hands on you I'm never going to let you go. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Juno whispered to herself as she started laughing quietly to herself and then slowly louder and crazier as she let loose. People who heard this quickly departed from the streets and locked every door and window behind them as they cowered in their homes. Juno didn't care, she was so close to finally seeing him again that everything else fell to the wayside, all that mattered was finding him and keeping him all to herself.

# # # # # #

Sulfr was agitated. The new girl didn't seem to want to join in on the game that she and the other girls had going for Harry's attention. She seemed more interested in working with her guns and Harry made every excuse he could to spend more time with her so that he wouldn't be dragged into flirtatious situations, consequently learning more about guns and how they worked precisely.

What was even more frustrating was that she could tell that she was about to go into heat and she hadn't gotten Harry to change into his lynx form so that he could figure it out as well without her bringing it up. On the one side she was glad and proud that her protector was being strong enough to resist the temptation that they were all laying before him. While on the other hand she was frustrated that even though she was winning the game, none of them where any closer to getting a more intimate relationship with him, and it was slowly ruining the sport of the game and she really wanted to win.

Sulfr had decided that she would just have to be proud of him for now and slowly send more provocative thoughts into his head. Given enough time she was certain that he would eventually succumb to her advances, especially seeing as she had invaded his mind and found that he truly loved all the girls on the ship (with the exception of Garnet) but wanted to hold off on progressing on anything until he had assured himself of the safety of Nico Robin.

# # # # # #

Harry was in his room going through Robin's notebook one more time. Going through it to see if he could locate anything more about her that he hadn't noticed before this, he also had a group of back issue newspapers that talked about anything that dealt with Nico Robin that he had nabbed from the library of the last island. He had visited it while the girls had been putting the finishing touches on the flag and main sail.

So far he hadn't found out a whole lot of factual information seeing as he refused to believe that a young child could sink 3 marine ships, no matter how powerful they were. The other reports of people spotting her before she ran away or the one about the decimation of specific groups thought to be housing her seemed more realistic. Unfortunately the information about her stopped a little while back when she must have joined another group. The only promising information was that the last two she had been in, had been in the Grand Line. So all he needed to do was keep moving and wait for knowledge about her to crop up.

After a while Harry decided to return back up to deck and see how they were doing. According to Luciana this was supposed to be the longest stretch in the entire first half of the Grand Line that didn't have any islands in between. It was an anomaly brought on by the destruction of the island in the middle of the stretch of sea due to a huge civil war. There were apparently rumors of a devil fruit that was able to destroy the entire island, with the only knowledge about it being an unholy green light piercing the sky.

Appearing on the deck he notices Luciana leaning over the railing with her toes barely touching the ground. Moving over toward her Harry notices Titania in the water talking to Luciana.

"If you shift the ship over about 4 yards to the right you'll be right on top of the middle of the major under water current. If we stay with it, I think we should make it to the Jaya Island sometime tomorrow." Titania said as she looked away from the ship in the direction they were heading.

"Sounds good, I'll start adjusting the sails." Harry stated.

"EEEEP!" Luciana and Titania cried out, as they turned to see Harry standing next to Luciana. Titania dropped lower in the water, the reason being she left her top on the deck to keep it dry which Harry hadn't noticed until she had turned towards him. Titania was blushing so deeply that it almost matches Cloud's hair.

Harry turned toward Luciana with a slight blush himself, noticing Luciana's at the same time. "I think that counts as two for me and one for Titania." Harry said as he turned away and used his telekinesis to control the ropes

Still blushing Luciana handed Titania her top and gave her a hand back onto the deck before ducking down below deck to avoid discussing what just happened. Even with them all sleeping in the same bed occasionally they had all been fully covered, so this was uncharted territory for everyone.

# # # # # #

The next day they reached the island. Harry and the girls disembarked forming up into their now familiar formation with Garnet on the other side of Luciana. As they walked through town they noticed that the bar looked like it had gone through a fairly rowdy fight, and off to the side there were two captains under the same pirate flag drinking and bragging over the fact. They figured they were both captains because they each had a group of people at their backs that weren't as comfortable as their leaders.

While they were walking they overheard one of the captain's bragging about beating the crap out of some weak pirate that didn't even put up a fight. The captain's name was Belamy who bragged of having the spring devil fruit. The other captain was Octurin, but nobody really knew much about him, he seemed like the calm silent type that only acted when someone disrespected his crew or the flag they flew under.

Something they found interesting was that both pirates were flying under the flag of one of the Shichibukai, known as Donquixote Doflamingo. Harry decided it was outside of his notice, and they went about their shopping. They went around to a bunch of the stands looking at everything that was available. Harry estimated that they had enough money to last another 3 shopping trips of this size before they ran out. After restocking the ship, which included some more cannon balls and powder seeing as they now had a professional that could use them; they went back into town to have a meal.

As the meal was concluding they noticed a disturbance outside. Harry stood up and went outside to see what was going on.

"Return the old man's treasure." The man with a straw hat said.

"Are you going to make me?" Belamy asked before launching himself straight at him.

Harry looked over and noticed that the other captain's jaw had unhinged as his teeth elongated and turned clear as he watched the battle.

Belamy kept springing around, throwing punches at the Strawhat kid and destroying buildings in the process. Eventually the kid got launched back into the main area. Rising from the crater the kid said the last words.

"You asked if I knew how to punch? Let me show you the power of dreams." The kid stated. Belamy launched himself at him one last time and the kid laid him out with one punch that shattered his jaw and a large portion of his skull.

At this point Octurin jumped forward to try and deal damage to the kid's unprotected back. Making a decision, Harry grabbed his hammer, charging it as he moved forward faster than most people can see. Harry arrived right before he would have reached the kid and slammed his hammer down on Belamy's head, electricity shooting off of himself and his hammer.

"You should know better than to come between a man and his dreams." Harry stated to the dying remains of the unfortunate captain.

The kid turned around to see me protecting his back and Harry noticed the largest smile he had ever seen on a person stretch across his face, with stars in his eyes.

"Super! You should join my crew!" the kid said.

"Potter Harry" Harry said as he held his hand out. "And unfortunately I'm already spoken for." With that the girls finally fully came out of the restaurant and gathered around him.

"That was a very noble thing you did, sticking up for the old man's dreams and livelihood." Harry said, "If you need any help I'd be willing to help you in any way I can."

Luffy smiled. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I could use some help bringing the gold back to the old man, and then you can join my crew."

Harry face palmed. "Does this kid even listen to what's going on around him?" Harry asked the girls behind him. They shrugged with similar looks of amused disbelief playing across their faces.

"Sure lets haul it on to my ship and we'll take it to him, where does he live?" Harry asked, moving past his continued insistence to join the crew.

"It's on the other side of the island. We're going to island in the sky!" Luffy stated with such childlike enthusiasm.

"Really? In the Sky?" Cloud asked trying to get clarification, but all Luffy did was smile and nod still thinking about the prospect. Harry's crew just shrugged it off figuring that there was probably weirder stuff in the world.

"Alright, let's get it on my ship and we'll move it over there." Harry said as he nodded toward the girls as to help him gather the gold.

With that they took all of the gold and headed to the ship. Luffy just stared in wonder as he watched Harry's crew, seeing the diversity of the group and even cooler was Harry's telekinetic abilities that he used to control the ship while Titania swam ahead with a lantern to mark out the hazards. They moved extra slowly just to be on the safe side. They reached there by the time daylight was peaking on the horizon. As Luffy's ship came into view Harry and the girls saw the other crew waiting for the return of their captain. Harry noted a swordsman, a finely dressed man, a dear, a red haired woman, and a man with a long nose.

He was about to turn back towards Luffy when he saw a woman with black hair that seemed like an older version of the woman in his wanted poster join the rest of the crew on the deck. Harry turned to his girls and looked them in the eyes; they could see his decision shining in his eyes. They all looked kind of sad, knowing the reason behind why he had changed his mind. They had all seen the woman on the other boat and had been filled in by Cloud on her significance. Then as if they all came to an agreement they got a steely look in their eyes that said _we go where you go_.

With that knowledge Harry turned toward Luffy. "I think we could come to an agreement about joining your crew, but where I go they go." Harry said.

Luffy made a face like he was pondering it for a bit, then nodded. "Yata, that's super! Wait till everyone here's." Luffy said with that impossibly large grin on his face.

Harry nodded. "Although it looks like your ship won't be big enough to hold us all, so it looks like if you want us in your crew then we are going to have to sail two ships, and I want the flag to change showing the combination of the two crews."

Luffy just kept nodding still fantasizing about his new crew mate and all of the adventures they were going to have.

Harry just looked over at the other ship and his eyes met Robin's and he saw the recognition they held in them. Harry could sense that the destiny that he was brought to this world to complete, had become one step closer. He had finally found her, and the girls that he loved were still going to stay with him through it all. The day couldn't get any brighter.

**AN:** Just a heads up for those of you that have been anticipating this moment I want to reiterate something. Although they are soul mates does not mean that it will be like magic that they just fall into the others arms. Everything but their minds will tell them to be with that person but love takes more than that and time with that person will always be crucial. Harry will have to work hard for her love.

Other concerns that were brought up that I want to address is that while this is going to be a harem this will also be Soul-mate fic so whoever one of the pair loves so will the other. Robin will be the Alpha of the group. Harry doesn't have magic anymore, just the abilities that were previously stated and possibly runic magic if I feel that there is a way to add it in without making him god-like because I feel that hard work means more than unlimited power. Last concern is that the Harem will end with Harry/Robin/Cloud (beta)/ Jennifer/ Sulfr/ Luciana/ Titania/Juno. Garnet will be paired with a Strawhat, you can vote which one, but the harem is set unless I come across an OC that I feel needs to be included.

With that I look forward to the reviews for this chapter and I hope that you are all prepared for Skypiea


	18. Chapter 18 Burst into the Clouds

**AN:** Thought I'd start this chapter off addressing concerns by reviewers.

While I understand that many would like to see Harry get another wand, magic is not inherent in the OP world and the devil fruit acts more like a mutating agent, or at least it does in my mind, so Harry would be unable to find the material to make any of the necessary tools to do many of the magical arts.

Harry and the crew will learn Haki at the same pace as the Strawhats because while Luciana and Titania may have heard of it, they have never learned how to do it themselves and wouldn't know where to begin.

Harry will eventually learn to fly but like Luffy, Harry only really learnt what he needed to do right before he did it. He will eventually come across an opponent that will force him to be more creative with his powers.

Also in accordance with the I will not have a lemon in my story. I personally am not against them, but I'd rather keep this story up and not have it taken down by any of the site reviewers. Things might get steamy but there will not be any explicit content. If someone would like to create a lemon on another website I can collaborate with you on how that would work and put an insertion spot in the story, and let the readers who wish to, read that particular excerpt elsewhere.

Now that we have that all taken care of lets continue on.

Chapter 18

Burst into the Clouds

Robin felt her heart skip a beat before ratcheting up a notch as she saw a ship come around into the corner, and she noted the two men who were easily recognizable on the deck of the ship. The first being her happy go lucky captain, and the other being the now truly imposing Potter Harry. She would have to say that while it didn't look like he had bulked up any more than the picture she had of him; he definitely had more definition than previously suggested. With that her eyes met his and she could see that he recognized something about her, too. _Interesting_, she thought.

Regaining control of her emotions and scowling at her lack of control, Robin repressed the odd emotions that had started rising up within her with ferocious efficiency. Turning she went to gather the others to let them know that Luffy was back and they could ship out.

As the crew gathered on the land they saw the gold that had been taken from Cricket being floated off of the boat followed by the crew of the ship, which had a surprising number of women on the crew, while Luffy was laughing maniacally as he rode on the floating gold. Looking at the faces of the crew Robin found her eyes straying toward Potter's and she noted the slight strain he seemed to be having, which made her assume that he was the one that was carrying the gold and Luffy.

The rest of the Strawhats were in various states of impressed awe as they saw the gold floating down from the ship, as the gold settled on the ground Nami burst out loudly.

"Luffy you idiot, what took so long?" Nami yelled at him even as her eyes trailed over him, looking for any damage. Robin smirked slightly to herself as she caught Nami doing this, even if she knew the girl would deny it if it was ever brought up.

"We got new Nakama!" Luffy said with enthusiasm, shoving the gold over to Cricket.

When it became obvious that Luffy wasn't going to introduce them Harry stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Potter Harry formerly of the Thunderstorm Pirates. This is Hailstorm Garnet, Farstien Titania, Farstien Luciana, White Jenifer, Coredriver Cloud, and Fenrisulfr. Luffy has offered to let us tag along and we decided to take him up on his offer." Harry explained pointing out each of his crew as he introduced them. All the girls waved and smiled slightly as they were introduced, both crews having the same put upon look of dealing with their captains antics, though the Strawhats seemed to be slightly worse off.

Nami sighed and stepped forward and introduced the Strawhats. Robin was working hard to maintain her composure as Sanji leapt forward proclaiming his love for all of the lovely women, and watched as his words fell on deaf ears as they barely paid him any mind..

Off to the side Garnet had stepped toward Ussop. "You shoot?" they both asked at the same time nodding at the other's weapon. Eyes narrowed slightly on both before they both puffed up their chests and said at the same time, "I'm better!" "We'll see about that." "Stop stealing my lines!" "Aarrgghhh!"

"As amusing as this is, we'll have time to meet each other later. We need to leave now if we are going to take our ride up on the Knock-Up Stream." Robin said, pointing to both crews.

"Speaking of which how are you guys going to follow us without any wings on your boat? We don't exactly have any room to take you all on ours." Nami asked.

"Knock-Up Stream?" Luciana asked.

"A stream of water that's going to shoot us to the island in the sky." Nami explained.

Harry got a frightened look on his face, but then it slowly reverted into one of determination. "Don't you worry I've got this. We'll follow where you lead." Harry stated, then turned to look at Robin "to the end of the world."

Robin shuddered at the ominous message, but paid close attention to his crew the girls all seemed as confused as she did about his statement, until Cloud reached an understanding and her eyes widened in fear. She turned to Harry but she received a look that clearly said not here, and all she could do was nod and keep sending glances at him.

"Yata, let's go to the Island in the Sky. Don't worry old man, the city of gold exists." Luffy cried as he jumped onto his ship with his crew to set off on their Journey. Harry and his girls quickly jumped back onto their ship to keep pace with the overly energetic Luffy.

# # # # # #

As soon as they were on the boat Cloud turned to Harry. "Harry, you can't. You've never done it with anything this large. What happens if it fails or any number of things goes wrong?" Cloud asked, her voice rising in panic.

"What are you talking about?" Garnet asked.

"He's going to use his telekinesis to control the whole ship to go where he wants rather than just the ropes like he has been doing so far." Cloud said, still having a slight panic attack. With that all of the girls gained the same scarred look. Harry moved over and held Cloud in his arms.

"Don't worry, I can do this. The second that I don't think I can I'll teleport all of us to their ship and we'll have to deal with cramped conditions for a while. Don't you worry, we'll be just fine." Harry said with a voice full of confidence that he didn't actually feel, but he wasn't going to let Robin get away from him after finally finding her.

With that they all started working on moving the ship to be right next to the Strawhats. Harry was at the front of the ship looking around and thinking about what was to come, when he heard someone come up behind him.

"I've been doing some reading on unique relationships that deal with stuff outside of normal marriage." Cloud said. "You know to figure out the true implications on what the Soul Mate actually meant outside of the obvious meaning we associate with it, and came across the Harems that were practiced long ago but fell out of practice. One man that was loved by so many others and had so much love that it expanded to more than just one person. Before we head out there and you start spending all of your time trying to convince Robin of what you are to each other I want you to know that she won't be the only one that still loves you. She might be your Alpha, but I'm going to demand to be your Beta when the time comes. I'm willing to share as long as I know that you are still mine." Cloud finished her diatribe, staring deeply into Harry's eyes as he absorbed this new information.

Cloud moved in close and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a second before Cloud released him.

"Don't think she is the only one either." Said Jenifer as she, Luciana, Titania, and Sulfr made their presence known.

Harry felt tears start to come to his eyes but forced them back quickly. After his fairly shabby life and the loss of Daphne, he had thought he would never be able to love or find others to love him again. Now he had these 5 women professing their love to him, and another that he was destined to be with. Harry opened his arms wide and gathered his girls into his arms. "I love you too." Harry whispered, so quietly that no one else heard, but all still found what they were looking for in that hug.

# # # # # #

Garnet stood off to the side having watched the scene unfold and feeling slightly intrusive on their moment, she turned toward the Strawhat ship and leaned against the railing. Her eyes seeking out the sharp shooter of the Strawhats, only to see him already looking at her, she smiled a little shyly before she turned away and quickly headed behind the wheel.

# # # # # #

"Ok, so how'd you meet them?" Nami asked Luffy almost as soon as they got on the ship.

"He protected my back while I was dealing with springy man. He had this hammer and lightning was flying off him. It was so cool!" Luffy told her excitedly.

"Ah." Nami said. "so what do we know about them? Seems a little odd, 1 man on a crew of pretty much only women."

"He's from West Blue, and the only one I don't know is Garnet so she must be a recent acquisition." Robin said from the back of the group.

Everyone turned to face her. "How do you know about them?" Zoro asked a slight hint of jealousy coloring his voice.

"I've had my eye on them ever since they started making waves. Which was only a short time after Luffy first made his own." Robin said as she pulled the wanted posters out of her back pocket. She laid them out on the table and told them what she knew about each as she pointed them out.

"Jenifer seems to have some sort of powers of Illusion, and was known as a doctor before she joined the group. Fenrisulfr is a wolf that has the power to change her size, although from some reports she seems to be more intelligent than a trained animal. Luciana and Titania were slaves to a world noble before the group broke them free from captivity which is when they got their bounties. Cloud seems to be the second in command and was known as a bounty hunter with Harry before they got their bounties. Outside of that the only thing I could find on her was that her father was known to be a top secret scientist for the world government."

The group looked over the bounties on the table and whistled at the price. Luffy got stars in his eyes at the sight of all the awesome pictures. Zoro was eyeing Clouds with interest as he noted she was the swordswomen of the group. Chopper was excited at the prospect of comparing notes with another doctor. Sanji was staring at the pictures of the women with hearts in his eyes as he contemplated all of the dishes he was going to make for them. Nami was looking down at the posters in confusion for a bit before she looked up at Robin.

"Where's Harry's poster? If all of his crew have bounties wouldn't he as well?" Nami asked. Robin felt her face heat slightly as she reached into her shirt and pulled the folded wanted poster out and unfolded it to reveal Harry's picture. Nami shot her a knowing look that promised a girl talk later.

"Wow, what a huge bounty! It's even bigger than yours Robin." Ussop commented. "Are we sure that we can trust him?"

Robin nodded. "He's even more noble than Sanji." This got a lot of looks of disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Sanji enquired.

"He told me." Robin replied as she placed the Den Den Mushi on the table. "He and his crew slaughtered an entire legion of Baroque Works thugs a couple of days before your arrival in Alabasta because they had attacked a woman."

The crew just stared at Robin for a bit before Nami reminded them that they needed to make sure they were in the correct position for when the Knock-Up Stream activated. As everyone left Robin scooped up Harry's poster and put it back in her shirt before grabbing the Den Den Mushi in her pocket. Quickly moving away in an attempt to not make it obvious to Nami that that is what she had done.

# # # # # #

As the clouds started rolling in faster the crew picked up a frantic pace as they tried to locate the streams starting point. Titania jumped in the water to get a feel for the currents and found it easily as the pressure building up was huge. Directing them quickly to where they needed to go she jumped back up on deck.

"Stay close to me." Harry said and all the girls gathered around them.

Right before the stream was about to hit they heard vague shoutings coming from the Strawhats ship. They couldn't quite discern what they were saying but it seemed they were talking to a group on a raft that was floating a ways back. One of them was holding up two posters. Luciana changed her eyes to her draconic form to zoom in and explained that the posters proclaimed Luffy to have a bounty of $100 million and Zoro to have a bounty of $60 million. Harry shrugged it off before gathering his attention for the task ahead.

All of a sudden the water started surging up underneath them, before it finally skyrocketed upwards, taking Harry and Luffy's ship with it.

Almost immediately Harry focused on keeping the ship on the surface of the water as they went vertical. Cloud noticed the others putting down their sails and told Harry to do the same, which he promptly did, taking some of the strain out of it, he was already shaking slightly. All of a sudden he felt the ship pulling away from the stream and noticed that the Strawhats were as well, but their extra wings were helping to guide them.

Harry closed his eyes and focused all his might on keeping his ship even with the Strawhats. His nose was dropping blood as he started exerting more and more of himself. With a roar they burst into the clouds, the girls screaming all around him in terror as they saw the amount of blood that was flowing out of his nose.

As they came out the other side of the clouds, Harry collapsed, his eyes fluttering as he neared unconsciousness.

"Don't you dare die on us! We love you Harry." Was the last he heard before submitting himself to the blackness.

**AN: **Sorry for the wait but I was a little busy dealing with my 21st birthday and the hangover which followed.

As always keep reviewing and keep submitting OC's.


	19. Chapter 19 Welcome to Skypiea

**AN:** Hope everyone had a great Spring Break, I know I enjoyed mine. Sorry it's taken so long to get this posted but my Muse had a temporary leave of absence and I hit a small snag on where exactly I wanted to take this. But not to worry I have sorted it out and hopefully will be returning to a more weekly basis of shooting out chapters. Although it might pause a little to the end of April and beginning of May due to finals and the completion of two research projects.

Chapter 19

Welcome to Skypiea

Harry slowly regained consciousness and noticed all of his girls standing near him, but looking outward as if waiting for something to happen. Sulfr was the first one to see the signs of wakefulness and quickly started berating him, while licking his face. _Don't you ever do that again, you worried all of us half to death, and nearly killed yourself. What would happen to us if you died, hmm?_

Harry had no response to that and was quickly set upon by the other girls as they noticed his wakefulness as well and laid kisses all over his face similar to what Sulfr had just done, taking turns saying things similar to what Sulfr had just ran off in his head.

Once they had assured themselves that he was fine, they sat him up so that he could see what was going on around him. Harry finally got his first sight of a sea of clouds, quite literally, and was awestruck by how wonderful they looked. Tearing his eyes away from the sight he turned towards Cloud.

"So what happened while I was out of it?" Harry asked

"Well once we made it through the clouds Ussop wanted to take a swim in the clouds …

(Cannon until right after leaving heaven's gate)

# # # # # #

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Juno's scream of rage could be heard on the next island over as she exclaimed her displeasure at hearing that she had missed Harry by mere hours.

It hadn't taken long for people to recognize the man in the picture and had even gained some information about what they knew about the group. She now knew that he had left with another rookie, but the worst piece of news she had heard was how close the Thunderstorm Pirates seemed to be as they walked around. Those girls were encroaching on territory that Juno wanted all to herself and now she had lost the trail so that she couldn't capture and keep him. It was highly unpredictable on where that particular piece of Skypiea would be when they finally got off of it which put a huge wrinkle in her plans.

She had been able to alleviate a bit of her frustration on the two crew's that were left from the confrontation with Harry and Luffy, which had put a smile on her face for a small bit, but her frustration had quickly returned.

"Captain! We are heading to the nearest Marine Base with all the fucking speed you can bloody muster out of this piece of drift wood! I want to know our best estimations on where that particular cloud plans to be at any given point and to be in that vicinity well before it is. Got it!" Juno screamed at the captain.

The captain threw up a hasty salute and scrambled to get his men working overtime, which wasn't all that hard after watching the crazy woman completely decimate two pirate crews single handedly.

_You will be mine Potter, even if I have to follow you to the end of the New World._ Juno thought to herself as she stood aboard the prow of the ship.

# # # # # #

" … then we came up this spiral cloud being carried by a crab. It's been pretty boring without you around." Cloud finished.

Harry just looked at her with a look of sarcastic disbelief. "I'm sure it was."

With that Harry finally got to his feet a little unsteadily, and was soon being supported by the girls.

"No more doing something like that until you've trained it as much as you've trained the other aspects of yourself. We don't need to lose you." Jennifer told him as she once again checked him over to make sure he was truly recovered, all Harry could do was nod his head.

Looking around again he sees the Strawhats running to the shore of the island in the sky.

"Let's catch up with them and find out what we are doing next." Harry stated, and waited as the girls quickly made sure that he did nothing while they took care of everything.

Their ship quickly made it to where Luffy's ship was anchored and they followed the other crew's lead in disembarking onto the land. Harry decided to take it easy and sat down on the clouds while the rest joined in on the shenanigans of the Strawhat crew. Unbeknownst to him, Robin was watching him closely, still trying to figure him out.

She was half tempted to go someplace and use the Den Den Mushi and contact him through the Miss All Sunday persona and see how long it took for him to figure out it was her. A slight smirk settled across her lips as she considered the hours of amusement that could bring if he was half as foolish as the rest of the crew as they bounced around her.

Shaking her head she noticed that while she had zoned out a young woman with minute wings on her back had joined them. She was showing Luffy how to eat one of the fruits he had found. She had a very charming demeanor and was quickly drawing the rest of the crew.

"My name is Conis by the way, and this little beauty is Sue." Conis said as she reached down and pet the little fox at her feet.

Sulfr stalked over to the little fox at roughly the same size as it and started sniffing around. Sue sniffed a little before reaching out and licking Sulfr on the nose. Sulfr froze in astonishment as this was entirely unexpected for her. Sue then turned swiftly swatting Sulfr with her tail before dashing off. Perplexed and strangely excited at what was happening Sulfr took off after the agile little fox.

The rest of the group watched this in amusement and Conis laughed. "You'll have to excuse Sue; she can be a tad mischievous from time to time."

"It's no problem, I'm sure it'll be good for Sulfr." Harry said as he finally stood up and entered the gathering around Conis.

Nami immediately latched onto their first friend they had made and quickly tried to grill her for as much information about this new island as she could, in a friendly manner of course (cough). Just as she was explaining some of the things that she did like her harp playing they heard a noise in the distance that Conis recognized as her father.

She quickly explained the concept of the wave rider that he was using to travel around and the importance of the dials that powered it when her father crashed into the beach and went headfirst into a tree.

"Father!" "Ah are you alright?" Conis, Chopper, and Jennifer asked as they all dashed towards the injured man. Shakily he got up under the care of his daughter and the two doctors.

"I'm quite alright. I didn't hurt anybody else did I?" He asked looking around to make sure the others were alright. "Are these your friends Conis dear?

"Yes father they are from the Blue Sea." Conis said excitedly

"Ooh, good timing. I just got done fishing for sky lobster. You are all welcome to come back up to our house and have supper with us."

They all nodded excitedly; on the way up they questioned both of them more about these dials that were so important for their culture, while Sulfr and Sue continued their game of tag in between their feet. Once they got to the top Conis' Father and Sanji headed to the kitchen to get the meals prepared while Conis displayed some of the various types of dials available with promises to show them where they could go and purchase some of their own.

# # # # # #

The group had fragmented slightly following dinner allowing for separate conversations to spring up. Luffy and Ussop were playing around with the dials. Cloud, Nami, and Robin were talking to Conis. Zoro was cleaning his swords. Sanji was helping clean up in the kitchen. Luciana and Titania were off in a corner whispering to each other. Harry was on the couch just enjoying watching everyone when he tuned into a conversation that was taking place between Jennifer and Chopper.

"So you're saying that with this ball you are able to turn your basic three transformations into something else entirely for 7 minutes?!" Jennifer asked astounded.

Chopper shuffled awkwardly while silently admitting that yes he could.

"What about for other non-zoan devil fruits? Do you think that you could find a way using a variation of the same formula to enhance those abilities? Or maybe even recreate something similar to a devil fruit for normal humans to use to gain superhuman abilities temporarily?" Cloud questioned, getting more and more excited as her mind started playing out the possibilities. "This could lead to that super soldier serum my father was working on, maybe even surpass it."

Chopper got a look of surprise on his face followed by intense concentration before he had her follow him back to the ship so that they could go over some of the details that he had outlined along with his notes on his experiments with the drug itself.

Harry sat in contemplation of this new information for a bit before Sulfr jumped up onto his lap. Looking down Harry thought to her, _so did you have fun?_

_Yes, she is surprisingly fast for one so small._ She then turned her big eyes on him whimpering slightly, _it's been too long since we've played like we used to. I miss those days._

_I do to._ Harry agreed as he reached down and brought her up closer to his face so that they could nuzzle each other in their own show of affection. After a time Harry placed her back down on his lap and started scratching her behind her ears.

He looked up when he felt a weight settle onto the couch next to him, looking over he saw that Robin was the one to sitting down next to him. She's smiles slightly over at Sulfr before turning to look at Harry.

"You seem very affectionate with the little wolf there. Have you been together long?" Robin asked, fishing for more information about him.

"Yes, we've been together since her mother died. I took her in and raised her on that island for a time before we set off on the ocean." Harry replied, smiling in remembrance of those days they had spent back on that island.

"What made you leave?" Robin asked.

"Had someone to find." Harry replied.

"Have you found them?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I'm very close." He replied

As the last part of the conversation came around they both found themselves staring deeply into the others eyes. Searching for something indefinable within those sparkling orbs, with all of the emotion but no answers to the questions buzzing in their heads.

The moment was ruined by a loud bang as one of the dials Luffy and Ussop were playing with punched Ussop in the chest when Luffy threw it at him.

Conis then got everyone's attention to explain the need to stay away from Upper Yard, which was the home of God and that to enter, bore the punishment of Death.

**AN: **So here's the latest chapter, not a whole lot happened but, set up a couple of scenarios for down the road. Hope to hear your thoughts about the possibilities available with the expansion of the Rumble Ball. Not everyone will take a new rumble ball, but I plan to use it as a sort of leg up for the weaker members of the crew. We'll see what your thoughts are.

Anyways keep the review's coming.


End file.
